Coin Operated Boy
by mushroom1302
Summary: Kimiko's father has fallen on hard times and Kimiko has to make a difficult decision. However, this means an arranged marriage. Will she go through with it to save her father's work and marry someone she loaths and thinks she's a 'Xiaolin loser' ? Fin
1. Letter from Papa Tohomiko

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but if I did … (Shakes fist dramatically)

* * *

(A/N) Inspired by the song 'Coin Operated Boy' by 'Dresden Dolls', but containing none of the lyrics. I wasn't gonig to upload this, but decided to anyway. Dedicated to everyone who read the 'RMR?' trilogy.

* * *

The first few rays of light were beginning to shine through the high windows in the temple walls. They fell across the separate rooms of the four sleeping figures. The light hit the face of a young girl obviously of Japanese heritage. She was approximately seventeen. Her black hair was spread out like a halo for her pale face and shoved into her clustered room was a collection of hair dyes, make up kits and electronic gadgets. On the walls were posters of her favourite bands with the names written in elegant Japanese lettering. A trunk above her head was left lying open, full of a variety of different co-ordinated outfits each in a separate clear clothes bag to stop them from getting mixed. Written on each of these bags was the name 'Kimiko' written in slender handwriting. Just peeking out from under the pillow her head was resting on was the corner of her diary and her games consol. 

Kimiko rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep. She frowned and then her face softened and she went back to breathing softly. Her dreams remained interrupted until a small, round head slid around the corner. Omi crept silently into the room and edged closer to the bed. Very slowly, he reached down and slid the games consol from under Kimiko's pillow. He was about to walk away when a slender hand flew out and wrapped itself around his wrist.

"Ahh!" Omi yelled, leaping back into wall, causing several of the bottles of hair dye and perfume to fall over and splatter the floor in a mixture of colours and scents.

"Omi, get you grubby hands off my game consol!" Snapped Kimiko, sitting up and glaring at him with her bright blue eyes.

"But I have not yet succeeded in reaching level three!" Moaned Omi, clinging desperately to the electronic device in his hand.

"Hand it over and get out of my room!" Shouted Kimiko.

Before Omi could move, a blonde head was stuck through the doorway.

"I'm tryin' ta sleep!" Shouted Clay.

"Well you're not making it any easier!" Shouted Raimundo, sticking his own head out of his room.

"Blame Omi, not me!" Shouted Kimiko.

"Well why don' ya just let him play your game Kimiko?" Asked Clay, rolling his eyes.

"Because it's brand new and I still haven't played it yet!" Said Kimiko, yanking the consol out of Omi's hand and rolling over.

Omi's large eyes welled up with tears and he started to walk very slowly from Kimiko's room, whimpering slightly. He heard a groan and then something heavy hit the back of his head.

"Just don't break it okay Omi?" Said Kimiko.

Omi looked down at the consol at his feet and a grin spread across his face as he picked it up and ran into the temple gardens to play as the sun rose.

Kimiko slammed her face back into the pillow and shut her blue eyes. By the time she opened them again and looked at her alarm clock it was ten past eight. She groaned and got up. She shifted a few packets of clothing from her trunk and pulled out a fresh new outfit. She opened it and then started searching for a hair dye to match.

"Kimiko? Are you awake?"

"I'm getting dressed Omi. I'll be out in a second." She called.

"Alright then, I'll tell you about Raimundo breaking your games consol later." Said Omi, walking away.

"Okay then … WHAT?"

* * *

"Do you have any idea how much that cost?" Shouted Kimiko, dressed in a black pleated skirt, a black and purple sun top, combat boots and finger less gloves that came up to her elbows. Her black hair had purple streaks in it and around her neck was a purple studded choker. 

"No, was it a lot?" asked Raimundo, staring unenthusiastically at his breakfast.

"YES IT WAS A LOT!" Shouted Kimiko, her darkly painted lips spreading wide.

"Sorry." Said Raimundo distractedly.

Kimiko glared at him and sat down.

"You are such baka." She muttered.

"What?" Asked Raimundo.

"It means idiot, stupid, fool … TAKE YOUR PICK!" Shouted Kimiko, getting even more frustrated.

Master Fung walked into the small room in which the four dragons were eating. In his hand was a white envelope.

"Kimiko, now that you have finished shouting the temple down," He said calmly as Kimiko opened her mouth to complain, "I have a letter from your father."

Kimiko looked up at him in surprise.

"From papa?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Yes," Said Master Fung, placing the letter in her outstretched hand, "Perhaps he heard your shouting and was wondering what the problem was."

"Thanks," Said Kimiko, distractedly, choosing to ignore the comment.

She gently opened the envelope with a delicate finger and removed the letter from inside. As her eyes darted over the Japanese letters, they widened with surprise. She bit her lip and her brow creased slightly. Omi, Clay and Raimundo watched as her face grew more and more concerned.

"Kimiko?" Asked Raimundo tentatively, "Is something wrong?"

Kimiko looked up, her eyes half glazed over.

"What?" she asked.

"Is something wrong with your dad?" asked Clay.

"No … not with him …" she muttered absentmindedly.

"Well … what is up?" Asked Omi.

Kimiko stood up quickly and turned from the room. Omi, Clay and Raimundo all looked at each other.

"Should we follow?" Asked Clay.

"I'm not sure … I think she would've told us if it was too serious." Said Raimundo.

"But what if she is weeping?" Asked Omi.

"She'll be fine." Said Clay confidently.

* * *

Kimiko continued to gaze down at the letter in her hand. Roughly translated it read: 

_To my dearest daughter Kimiko,_

_I have been missing you greatly and I must give you some bad news. Due to some rash decisions our company has currently hit a hard situation. However, do not worry, I have a solution, but I'm not prepared to go through with it if you're not as it greatly involves you._

_I have been informed that the best solution to my current situation would be to get an investment with a large amount of brand new electronic equipment allowing us to start rebuilding the inventions and getting them on the shelves at an accelerated rate so we can start brining in money. Of course, the last time I tried this it ended badly with Pandabubba attempting to take control of our company._

_However, I have some friends who are willing to help by investing in our company, but there is a catch which greatly involves you, but I would prefer to tell you face to face and get your honest opinion. _

_Remember no matter what happens I love you dearly and nothing will ever change that. We'll manage to get by. Please return home soon._

_With all my love, _

_Your dear papa._

Kimiko already had a very bad idea of what he was going to ask her and she didn't like it one bit. She hoped that nothing would make her sink that low. She clasped the letter in her hand and held it tightly to her chest. Her eyes were closed and her heart beating fast. She whispered quietly to herself.

"I'm coming papa."

"Kimiko?" Asked Omi, coming around the corner.

"Omi? What is it?" Asked Kimiko, quickly putting the letter in her trunk.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Said Omi, "Is something wrong?"

Kimiko looked away.

"I don't know yet." She said.

"Do you wish us to accompany you back to Japan?" asked Tokyo.

"No!" Said Kimiko firmly, "Sorry," she added hastily at the look of hurt on Omi's face, "But I need to go alone. My papa needs to talk to me."

Omi nodded to show he understood, but couldn't handle trying to speak. It was too painful to think of one of his best friends leaving without them. It would be the first time they had gone anywhere without being in the group.

"Thankyou Omi." She said, kissing him quickly on the cheek, "tell the others that I'm going okay?"

Omi blushed and nodded.

Kimiko picked up her completely full trunk and suitcase and left to find Dojo. Omi looked around the painfully empty room and sighed.

"Please come back soon." He whispered.

* * *

"She's gone without us?" Asked Raimundo. 

"Well that's a full barrel of hurt!" Said Clay, pulling off his hat, "she could've at leas' told us she was goin'."

"She did not want to worry you, I'm sure." Said Omi, sniffing slightly.

"Well she still should've told us!" Said Raimundo, "We should go there and …"

"No!" Shouted Omi.

Both Clay and Raimundo stared at him.

"She said that wanted to go alone." He explained.

"Rude." Said Raimundo.

"I guess it was more serious than we thought," Sighed Clay, "Otherwise she'd have told us."

"I thought you both said she'd tell us if it was serious." Said Omi.

"Well, maybe it's serious to her, but not to us." Said Raimundo.

All three of them sighed in unison and looked own at the floor. She had hardly been gone half an hour and they were already missing her.

* * *

After Dojo had gone, Kimiko ran into her house and looked around. 

"Papa?" she called.

"Kimiko?" called a voice from upstairs.

Kimiko ran up the stairs two at a time, the way she used to when she was younger.

She ran into her dad's office and he stood up from his chair.

"Papa!" she called, running into his outstretched arms.

"My little Kimi-Chan" He said, gently stroking her hair.

Kimiko smiled at the old nickname.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." Her father whispered back.

Kimiko pulled away and looked into the beloved eyes of her papa. He smiled softly at her.

"Papa, what's wrong?" asked Kimiko.

"Ah, yes, "Said her father, "As I explained in my letter, we are having slight money problems … or serious money problems to be accurate. I have made some bad decisions and …"

"Papa, I have an idea of what you're going to ask me to do and … well …" Kimiko frowned, trying to think of the right words, "I'm not sure … but I still want to help."

"Kimiko this is a big deal," Said her father, "I need someone to inherit the company, but I also need the money to keep a company to give to them."

"I know," Said Kimiko.

Kimiko gulped and stared at the ceiling in desperation for a moment before looking down at him once again.

"You're talking about an arranged marriage aren't you?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," Said her father, nodding, "But only if you choose to agree. If you don't … we'll find another way, but promise to meet him first."

" Okay, I promise. Who is he?" Asked Kimiko.

"Well, he's the son of a friend who can deal in electronics." Said her father, "They have a large house and I'm sure he'll be very nice to you. I've known his father for along time, though you've never met them."

Kimiko stared at her father. He hadn't answer her question yet.

"What's his name?" Asked Kimiko.

"Oh … right," Said her father, "His name is J … something."

"Second name?" asked Kimiko.

"Second name," Said her father, smiling, "There's something I can remember."

"What is it papa?" Asked Kimiko, picking up a glass paperweight.

"Spicer … that's it."

There was a crash as glass paperweight fell to the ground and smashed into a thousand pieces.

" JACK SPICER?"

* * *

(A/N) And so the story has been set up. As you can see I'm trying to escape the depressing realistic (Or as realistic as XS gets) stories I've been writing and I'm currently going for something completely out of my style. I've never written something like this for XS so give me a break okay? Tell me what you think. Luv Becky. 


	2. Meeting the Fiancé

Kimiko paced up and down in the living room, fuming. Her father had received a phone call at that precise moment and she had had to leave. She was swearing fluently under her breath with only the occasional word getting through.

" … Jack Spicer … Papa … idiot … marriage … ridiculous!" she suddenly stopped and stamped her foot down, "Why did I make that stupid promise to meet him?"

There was a ring at the door and Kimiko swore loudly as her father went to answer it. Kimiko knew who it was before they even entered. Something made her want to run and hide while she still could. However, before she could come to a decision on whether or not she should run for it, the door opened and two people entered with her father.

"Daughter, this is Amber and James Spicer." Said her father, gesturing her forward.

She bowed and they bowed in return.

"They have travelled from America to meet you and introduce you to their son." Said her father.

"We've waited a long time to meet you!" Said Amber Spicer, smiling, flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

"Jack!" Called James Spicer, "Get in here and introduce yourself!"

Kimiko held her breath, praying for a miracle as a figure dressed in back, with bright red hair, pale skin and bad eyeliner stumbled through the door way, dragging his feet and looking grumpy. His red eyes darted upwards and he steeped backwards.

"Whoa!" He shouted.

"Jack, this is Kimiko Tohomiko." Said his mother.

"Please be polite Kimiko," Said her father, "We will be in the other room should you need us."

Kimiko forced a smile and bowed in mock politeness until her father and Jack's parents left the room before standing straight upright and glaring at Jack Spicer.

"It's you!" Cried Jack, backing against the door, "You're the one they want to force me to marry!"

A look of mixtured relief and fear darted across his face, making it look slightly lopsided.

"Yeah, would you look at that!" Said Kimiko, slumping into a chair.

Jack sat in the chair closest to the door in case he had to make a run for it. His eyes darted over Kimiko's face. She looked both sad and tired and at the same time a little frustrated.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack.

"Do I look okay?" Snapped Kimiko.

Jack let out a little, girlish scream and hunched up in his chair.

"You look sad!" he said.

"Uh, duh!" Said Kimiko, rolling her eyes.

Jack stared at her for a moment and then stopped hunching in his chair.

"Why is your dad trying to force you into this?" Asked Jack.

"He's not!" Said Kimiko angrily and Jack screamed again. Her face softened again, "He's giving me he choice. I'm confused, I either marry you (which is just disgusting) or our company doesn't get its financing and we go bankrupt, but papa said he'd find another way of paying."

Jack watched her carefully.

"But he's not going to force you to marry me?" He asked hopefully.

"No," Sighed Kimiko.

"Good … not that marrying you would be terrible but, being married to one of your worse enemies doesn't do you much good." Sighed Jack.

Kimiko glared at him.

"You don't want to either huh?" she asked, almost warningly.

"No!" Said Jack, "I'm only seventeen. I don't want to get married! Yuck!"

"Good" Said Kimiko.

"Then we're agreed."

"Definitely"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Good"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying not to meet each other's eyes.

"Nice place you got …"

"Don't try and make conversation!" Snapped Kimiko.

"Sorry," Said Jack.

Jack glanced at Kimiko, praying that this meeting would end soon.

"What will you and your dad do?" asked Jack.

Kimiko shook her head.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Jack stared at her. He didn't get along with her, he hated her friends and although she as pretty, he hated her attitude, but he felt sorry for her and let the strange desire to help her.

"You know … we could always get divorced once your company is off the ground." Said Jack, trying to be helpful.

"Don't-even-suggest-it!" Said Kimiko, stiffly.

"I'm sorry I already did," Said Jack, raising his hands as though she was pointing a gun at him.

"Divorce would bring dishonour." Said Kimiko, "It happens, but it's not to be taken lightly!"

"Right," Jack, rolling his eyes, "but … it's not like we'd really be married or anything. Just … sort of … pretending to care."

"What did I just say?" Shouted Kimiko.

"I'm sorry!" Said Jack quickly.

Kimiko closed her eyes and searched her heart for inspiration. She knew that her father would never find another way of making money in time, especially after he'd become so defensive after Pandabubba … hold on!

"How come my father didn't recognise you from when you and Pandabubba tried to take over our company?" she said suddenly.

"Oh that!" Laughed Jack, edging away from her nervously, "He never saw me. Pandabubba is an easy guy to hide behind."

"Oh really?" Said Kimiko, obviously not seeing the funny side of it.

Jack backed off instantly. He looked at her, terrified that she'd attack him any minute.

"So what are we going to do about this marriage thing?" He asked.

Kimiko ran a hand through her purple streaked hair.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"The divorce idea sounding tempting now huh?" He said, joking around.

Just for a second, Kimiko actually smiled. It was sounding tempting and it would help her father …

"I hate the idea of it and I _really_ hate you!" she said, "But I'm not sure I have a choice."

Jack stopped laughing and stared at her open mouthed.

"I was only joking!" He gasped, starting to choke.

"I know," she said quietly, "But if I do this then my father's company will be safe."

"And we'll be _married_!" Shouted Jack.

"And we'll tell no one!" Said Kimiko suddenly, her eyes shining with an intense fierceness and anger, "Not Omi, not Clay, not Raimundo, not Wuya … no one!"

"Wuya ran off with Chase Young," Said Jack, "No worries there."

"And in the mean time, neither of us leave Japan!" Said Kimiko, harshly.

"What seriously?" moaned Jack.

"SERIOUSLY!" Shouted Kimiko with great force.

Jack stared at her in disbelief.

"Please tell me you hit your head or something." Said Jack, "We're _enemies_ e-n-y … e-n-m … e-n-e … whatever. Where're not supposed to do that sort of stuff! It could ruin our reputations! I'm not doing it!"

"You're going to get money from my father's company when you inherit it through marriage!" Said Kimiko.

Jack suddenly stopped trying to remember how to spell 'enemies' and smiled.

"Money eh?" He said.

"And all you have to do is sit pretty, act normal and pretend you hardly exist until we're married and divorced. Just sit on a shelf like a little, freaky looking doll." Said Kimiko.

Jack considered this for a moment and nodded holding out his hand. The parents walked back in at that moment.

"You've come to some arrangement?" Asked James Spicer.

"In a manor of speaking, yes," Said Jack, "We'll do it."

He leaned sideways and whispered to Kimiko.

"Just like a little freaky looking doll right?"

Kimiko nodded.

She smiled to herself that she'd got what she wanted. A quick solution and no one even had to find out about it. And Jack, just a little 'Coin-operated-boy', you put a few coins into the bargain and he works the way you want him to. Clean and simple, unless her friends showed up, but how likely was that? They probably didn't even care that she was gone.

* * *

"We've got to go and see if she's okay!" Said Raimundo.

"I don' think she'll like us turnin' up on her doorstep when she said that she wan'ed to go alone." Said Clay.

"Clay is right Raimundo. You are once again, being too impatient!" Said Omi, shaking a small, yellow finger in Raimundo's direction.

"So we're just going to sit here while Kimiko has to deal with some crisis?" Asked Raimundo.

Omi and Clay both looked at each other and then back at Raimundo before nodding. The sunlight was shining onto Raimundo's face as his head fell and his eyes fixed dazedly on Clay's boots. What is Kimiko really needed some support?

"You're worried about her aren' you?" Asked Clay, laughing.

"Shut up!" Said Raimundo, "So are you guys!"

"Yes, but you are worried that she won't come back and the last thing she'll remember about you is that you broke her very expensive games consol!" Said Omi, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Back off baldy!" Said Raimundo, "What do you suggest we do if you're so smart!"

"I suggest we wait until Kimiko returns and tells us what happened," Said Omi in a 'matter-of-fact tone', "And should she not return within the next week, then we shall call and see if she is returning. If she is not then we shall go to Japan to say our goodbyes face to face!"

Raimundo and Clay looked at each other and back down at Omi. His plan made sense at least.

"Okay, one week!" Said Raimundo, "But that's it!"

Dojo touched down at this moment and shrank down to his smaller size, slithering across the gravel garden path towards to temple doors. Omi, Clay and Raimundo all ran out to meet him.

"So when is she coming back?" Asked Omi.

"I don't know kid," Said Dojo, "We didn't talk much. She just kept on reading that letter all the way there. Over and over, she must have read it a thousand times by the time we touched down. She was looking real concerned when she went in to see her dad. I didn't see her again."

"Poor Kimiko," Said Clay, pulling of his hat again.

They all stood in silence, looking at the ground and at each other's shoes. (Except Dojo who was already at ground level and didn't wear shoes. Obviously.)

"One week," Said Raimundo quietly, "One week and no longer."

He turned and walked into the temple.

Omi, Clay and Dojo looked at each other.

"You don't suppose he …" Began Dojo.

"Banish the thought my friend!" Said Omi, "Banish the thought."

* * *

(A/N) Please tell me what you think Thanks for reading. Lots of luv, Becky. 


	3. Awkward silences and emails

As the parents left again to give them some time to 'get to know each other', Kimiko showed Jack out into their garden. It was large with a long stretch of green grass surrounded by flowerbeds full of exotic flowers and at the end of the gravel path was a pond with a miniature palace in the centre and a variety of fish swimming around in circles around it.

Kimiko smiled down into the pond, remembering all the times when she was younger she had spent dipping her feet in the pond and watching the fish swim curiously around her toes. Back then, nothing had ever seemed to bother her. She didn't care about her father's work, although she loved the toys he bought her all the time. It was only when she went to the temple and was taught to be aware that she started thinking about how her life was affected by the things happening around her.

She glanced sideways at Jack who was shuffling nervously from foot to foot and looking everywhere except at Kimiko. They both stood looking in different directions, trying to think of something to talk about and at the same time, neither of them wanted to break the awkward silence they had fallen into.

They heard the laughter of their parents from the open window up the garden in the house. Jack groaned slightly. Kimiko looked up at him.

"Sorry," He said, "But I think my dad just told a very bad joke he tells to everyone he knows at least three times."

"He reminds me of you." Said Kimiko.

Jack groaned again.

"I take it you don't get on with your parents?" Asked Kimiko.

"They are the two most boring people on the planet," He sighed, "And that's including Omi!"

Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"Don't insult my friends." Said Kimiko.

"You've got to admit, Omi doesn't change his tune much does he?" Said Jack, "He does the same things over and over again and no matter how many times he gets shot down his head just keeps getting bigger."

"You don't know Omi!" Said Kimiko, getting angry.

"Please, how long have I been fighting you losers?" Said Jack, "You think I don't know you?"

"You've only seen the part of us that prefers to fight you!" Said Kimiko, "You don't know us personally!"

"Like I'd want to!" Snapped Jack; "If I ever go to you for help all you do is pick on me!"

"That's because you're a stupid little wimp who only comes crying to us because you're too scared to take on your opponents!" Said Kimiko, her hands balling into fists and shaking slightly.

"So you should be nicer to me rather than beat me up!" Shouted Jack.

Kimiko and Jack stared at each other, fuming in their own particular rage. Then Jack shoulders slumped and Kimiko sighed.

"This is never going to work." Said Kimiko, looking at pond again.

"No … I don't think it is." Said Jack.

"Maybe we should just tell them the truth." Said Kimiko, glancing up the smooth grass to where the window was still open with the curtain flowing out as it got caught in the wind.

"Then … won't you company go bankrupt?" Asked Jack softly.

"We'll manage." Said Kimiko, knowing that she was lying through her teeth.

"No you won't." Said Jack.

"I know," Said Kimiko, "but we've got to try. The xiaolin monks never give up when it's hopeless, they look for a more hopeful way."

"Optimistic little guys aren't they," Said Jack.

Kimiko smiled gently, but her face remained looking sad, but in a beautiful way. Jack gulped and looked away from her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help you figure out another way … if you want." He said, his voice sounding unnaturally high with the last three words.

Kimiko didn't answer. Jack looked down at her. Her eyes were filling slowly with tears. He wasn't sure what to do. She was one of his sworn enemies and he couldn't help but feel like he should be helping her.

"We'll stick to the plan until we find another way." Said Jack sternly.

Kimiko looked up at him with surprise.

"Seriously?" she asked, looking disbelieving.

"Sure, but just until we find another way out of this!" He said, making himself completely clear about it.

For a moment Kimiko looked like she was going to burst into tears again, but then she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had no idea what she was doing, but she just wanted to thank him and since her voice didn't seem to be working, she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

Jack stood completely still for a moment and then hugged her back. He thought he heard a soft 'click' and he broke apart, looking around. Kimiko was back to normal, looking at him coldly.

"What are you looking for you dork?" She asked him suddenly.

"What?" Asked Jack, being pulled back to his senses.

"You're such a dork." Said Kimiko, walking up the smooth grass, frowning.

Jack stood still and looked around again, trying to locate the source of the noise. He decided it must have been a bird in a tree somewhere, snapping a twig. He was just being paranoid … again.

* * *

Up on the fence, hidden behind a tree, watching the Japanese girl and a dork with bad eyeliner walk up the garden was Katnappe. She grinned evilly to herself as she looked down to her hand in which she held a digital camera.

Her smile widened as she looked at the display screen. There, clear as day, was digital photo of Kimiko and Jack hugging next to the pond. Katnappe smiled to herself once again and hissed as she jumped off and down the other side off the fence.

Raimundo was pacing up and down, up and down in the grand hall of the temple. He was muttering something under his breath. Omi and Clay poked their heads around the door before entering.

"You alright partner?" asked Clay.

Raimundo almost jumped out of his skin as he span around. He muttered something about 'waiting for post' and started pacing again.

"She won't have had time to write if there's something serious happening. I suggest you practice your patience!" Said Omi, "She's only been gone most of day."

Raimundo stopped dead in his tracks.

"You don't think …" He said in an unconvincing attempt at a laugh, "That I was waiting for mail from Kimiko? I'm waiting for a letter from my … mum."

Clay and Omi looked at each other behind Raimundo. Both of them were thinking the same thing; he was slowly losing his mind. However, Omi also had something else on his mind. What is Kimiko did send him a letter … he meant send the temple a letter? What would be its contents? What was the matter? Why was he missing Kimiko so badly? It wasn't as if he hadn't spent time away from Kimiko before … oh wait. The truth was that Omi knew why a lot better than Raimundo did. As if it wasn't obvious that he liked Kimiko and all he was doing was trying to fool himself out of revealing his feelings. This meant that he understood Raimundo, he understood him all too well …

* * *

Kimiko sighed and sat down on her bed. Jack and his parents were finally gone and she had some time to herself. The moment Jack and his parents were out of the door her father had turned around and asked her what she had thought. She had settled for smiling and nodding nervously while backing away. This was highly embarrassing and she was now cursing herself for doing it. She didn't want to go through with this and although she felt she didn't have a choice; she _really_ wanted to get out of it!

She looked over at her computer screen and decided that she'd send Raimundo an email to give to the others. She got up and seated herself at the computer. After logging into her account she checked her emails. No new messages; Raimundo and the others hadn't emailed her yet either.

Kimiko brought up the new messages screen. She typed in Raimundo's address and started her message. Half way through she stopped and looked at the picture in her open suitcase of Clay, Dojo and herself laughing as Omi annoyed Raimundo. Slightly apart was Mater Fung, looking expressionless and calm as always. Her heart ached as she looked at the faces of her friends and she longed to back at the temple acting as though Jack Spicer didn't even exist.

"I'll be back soon," She whispered to herself as she typed up her message (Lying quite a lot in the process about what was happening), "I promise."

* * *

Katnappe linked her computer to the digital camera and brought up the image of Jack and Kimiko next to the pond. She smiled wickedly to herself as she copied and pasted it into an email. Her smile widened once more as she changed the settings and pressed 'send'.

What better way to get back at Jack than destroying not only his life, but the girl's he liked as well? Of course, she didn't know for certain if he really did like Kimiko, but this opportunity was too good to give up.

Any minute now, every computer with an Internet connection in the world would be receiving this same message and same photograph of the two people holding each other next to the pond.

"This is too good," Laughed Katnappe, spiking a chocolate with a single claw and putting it into her mouth, "It's payback time Jack."

* * *

Raimundo had stopped pacing by now and was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to remember why he was so concerned. This is the sort of stuff that should be happening in soppy romance novels (So he'd heard … he'd never read any … honest) and chick-flics (Not that he'd ever watched them). This sort of stuff never happened in real life. It was unbelievable, impossible … because four kids taken to be trained as monks and having the magical abilities to control the elements to collect magical items of various descriptions to fight the forces of evil including a witch who was over fifteen hundred years old, a boy 'genius' and a guy who sold his soul and changes into a demon lizard thing to stay permanently young was so believable.

Well maybe not the boy genius thing.

"Raimundo?" Asked Omi, knocking on the non-existent door of Raimundo's room.

"What do you want Omi?" Sighed Raimundo, still looking at the ceiling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" Asked Omi.

"No," Said Raimundo simply.

"These feelings can be very confusing." Explained Omi.

"How would you know?" Asked Raimundo, sitting up.

"Because I feel the same way," Said Omi.

"I meant, how do you know what I'm feeling?" Said Raimundo.

"Oh!" Said Omi, suddenly going pink and looking around, embarrassment clear on his face, "Well you see I …"

"You do?" Asked Raimundo, suddenly realising what Omi had said.

"Do what?" Asked Omi before it dawned on him, "Oh, right … yes."

Raimundo studied his face, his clueless friend completely unaware of what he was looking for. He was looking for some sign of a joke or something. Perhaps Clay put him up to this to get him to admit why he was so jumpy. However, all Raimundo could read in Omi's face was the embarrassment that he had admitted to his feelings openly like that, he couldn't have been lying. Besides, Omi was a crappy liar.

"I don't want to talk." Said Raimundo, lying back down, "I just want Kimiko to come home."

"She is home." Said Omi.

"I mean home to us!" Said Raimundo, sitting up again.

"We are not her family." Said Omi.

"Yes we are!" Said Raimundo, "We're he family, just like her father is her family and the monks are her family. Family doesn't mean blood related, Omi, Otherwise you wouldn't have a family because you're an orphan (No offence), but we serve as your family. The same way that you guys serve as mine!"

Omi smiled at the touching notion in this and Raimundo felt like throwing up. It was like something out of a kid's movie with the sickening moral at the end. He couldn't believe he'd just said something that corny.

"Get out of my room, I want to check my emails." Said Raimundo, pointing to the door.

Omi got to his feet and left; still smiling at the sentimental crap Raimundo had just thrown at him.

Raimundo shook his head as he watched him go and started typing on his computer. He kept telling himself that he should've asked Kimiko to get him a hand held one like hers. It would be way easier. He typed in his address and password and then 'inbox'. He only had two emails but his heart leapt when he saw one of them was from Kimiko. The small contents bar read 'For you and the guys'.

He clicked on it and bit his lip as it started to load. When it came up, he recognised the customisation typical of Kimiko with the black and pink alternate lettering saying it was from her at the top of the page and again at the bottom. It read:

_From: Kimiko._

_Hey Raimundo, Omi, Clay and co._

_By now Omi should've explained that I had to come alone and I'm telling you now that nothing has changed and I don't want you turning up here uninvited! Papa has hit a hard spot and I'm here to help him out, but everything's going to be fine._

_It's seriously boring and I'm here on my own, but I don't mind. I hope you guys are having fun without me. I can't wait to see what Shen-Gong-Wu you've collected by the time I get back _(Raimundo thought "How long is she expecting to be gone?")_ and I expect return emails immediately! I hope you have fun kicking evil butt. I'll try to get back as soon as I can, I promise. _

_I think I'll have fun here while I can._

_Luv Kimiko._

_XXX_

"Have fun while she can?" Thought Raimundo out loud, "What does she mean by that?"

Raimundo suddenly remembered the second email, but he didn't know the address. Who was '_Katonapp2020_' exactly? He clicked on it and his insides turned as an image appeared on the screen.

"Have fun while she can?" Shouted Raimundo, anger burning inside of him, "I'd say that's what she's doing!"

He suddenly got to his feet and stormed off to tell the others. On his computer screen was the image of Jack and Kimiko holding each other next to the pond in Kimiko's garden with the words "Number one cutest couple" above it.

* * *

(A/N) It's getting somewhere now! Hope you're enjoying. Luv Becky. 


	4. The Mother in Law

Kimiko woke up the next morning, thinking about what she was going to do that day. Smiling at the thought of training with the others, she opened her eyes, only to discover that she wasn't in her room at the temple, but rather in her old bedroom in her home in Japan. She gazed around, taking in the stuffed toys on the bed, the glass figures on the shelves, the hundreds of gadgets that had been bought for her over the years and her trunk and suitcase which were lying open on the floor beside her bed. Beside them was the picture of her and her friends.

Her heart slipped as she remembered the events of the previous day. Her worse nightmare was coming to pass. Jack Spicer. Out of all the billions of people in the world, why did it have to be Jack Spicer? Really, what were the chances?

"Kimiko, are you awake?" Called her father's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes papa, I'll down in a few." She called.

After getting dressed in jeans and a black sun top (With matching accessories of course) she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, almost colliding with her father who was laying out a plate for her on the table.

"Slow down Kimiko. You'll hurt yourself." Said her father, catching her as she almost slipped on the smooth floor.

"Sorry Papa," Kimiko noticed that there was only one plate on the table, "Aren't you eating?"

"I have already eaten, I must get to work." Said her father, pulling out the chair for her to sit down, "By the way; you're meeting with Amber Spicer today. She will be here shortly so eat fast and get changed into something nice."

"What?" Asked Kimiko, sitting down.

"I really must be going. Have fun!" Said her father as he waved goodbye without answering her question.

Kimiko glared at the door way and then looked down at her clothes.

"What do you mean 'something nice'?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is real?" Asked Clay, looking down at the picture Raimundo had printed off.

"Yes." Said Raimundo simply.

"How do you …" Began Omi, but Raimundo rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Look at what's in the picture will you?" He shouted.

"That's what we've been doin'" Said Clay, his voice slow and calming, "I'm just tryin' to find a different conclusion to the one you've brought up."

Raimundo looked straight in Clay's eyes. He could see that Clay was trying to see it from his point of view, but this was time consuming. If they just went to Kimiko then they'd find out the truth, but …

"What did Kimiko say in _her _email?" Asked Omi.

Raimundo showed them the print-off of the email. Kimiko had asked him to show it to them after all. Clay and Omi read it together and then Clay looked back up at Raimundo.

"This doesn't show anythin' to say …"

"Well would she really put down 'by the way I've decided to date Jack Spicer'?" Interrupted Raimundo.

Omi and Clay both frowned in the exact same way. However, whereas Clay's frown was sceptical, Omi's frown was caused by his concern that Raimundo could be right and that Kimiko had betrayed them and gone to Jack Spicer. As unlikely as this seemed due to the fact that it appeared that Kimiko loathed Jack Spicer with all her being, perhaps they had all been fooled.

"Blackmail!" Said Dojo suddenly.

They all jumped and looked down at the tiny dragon they had not noticed was there.

"You want to blackmail Kimiko? Or Jack?" Asked Raimundo, confused.

"No, I mean maybe Jack is blackmailing Kimiko into this!" Said Dojo, "Or someone else is."

"That's a very good explanation." Said Omi, instantly satisfied.

Raimundo looked doubtful. Kimiko didn't look particularly like she was being forced into hugging him, but she didn't look happy either. She looked sort of stressed and sad. Maybe she was being blackmailed and she had been forced to send that email to throw them off the scent, but had sent this to warn them, or someone else had. In which case they'd have to go and help her!

"If she's being blackmailed then we've got to help her!" Said Raimundo defiantly.

Clay had been remaining quiet through the blackmail talk. He looked even more doubtful that Raimundo.

"We'd better wait for another email." He said.

"No, if Kimiko is in danger we've got to help her!" Said Raimundo desperately.

"I agree!" Said Omi.

Clay frowned. The majority of the remaining dragons had cast their vote, but still he didn't think it was wise. Kimiko had asked them not to come to find her and if they turned up unexpectedly and there was nothing going on, well … Kimiko had a very nasty temper.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Said Dojo, "I've got to recharge before the flight."

* * *

Kimiko came back down the stairs in a green skirt, black shirt and combat boots. Her hair was up in a clip and she had decided that this would have to classify as 'nice'. She had hardly gotten to the bottom of the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned and went to answer it.

Amber Spicer was standing in the doorway, smiling kindly. She had a shoulder length red hair and green eyes. She was a little taller than Kimiko and fairly pretty. Kimiko was amazed how she could've produced a son like Jack.

"Kimiko, how nice to see you again. I hope your father warned you I was coming." She said, smiling broadly.

"Yes he did." Said Kimiko, bowing and smiling in return, "Please come in."

Kimiko showed her through to the kitchen, where Kimiko hastily put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and switched it on.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked, trying to keep a civil tongue.

"No, I'm fine." Said Amber, watching her, "I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping with me today?"

"That sounds … fun." Said Kimiko.

They set off not long after. They were driving along motorway when Amber broke the silence.

"So … where have you been living for the past few years? Your father says it was in China somewhere," Asked Amber.

"Yes I've been staying in a temple with some xiaolin monks." Explained Kimiko, "And my friends are there as well. They're probably worried about me."

"This must be very difficult for you," Said Amber, "I know Jack wasn't thrilled at the idea. He sulked all the way here if you can believe it."

'_I bet he did'_ thought Kimiko.

"I was very worried about Jack." Said Amber, "He's very cut off from everyone. He spends all his time in the basement at our house. I told him he needed a hobby and he decided to start building these ridiculous robots that are good for nothing. Oh, I'm sorry I must be making him sound like a complete freak. It must sound so surprising to hear me talking about some strange boy who lives in his basement building robots!"

"Not as surprising as you might think." Said Kimiko, trying to sound as though she didn't know what she was talking about.

"I was worried about you as well," Said Amber.

"Oh?" Said Kimiko, not really interested at all.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be a nice, pretty girl who could help him … get in touch with reality if you know what I mean." Explained Amber, "He seemed strange yesterday. He seemed jumpy like he was up to no good, but he seemed happy at the same time. It's strange, but it's like you're already having a positive influence on him; just like I hoped you would."

Kimiko didn't say anything. This was too painful. She obviously thought that Jack and Kim were actually falling for each other and she seemed so pleased that Kimiko was the type of girl she had wanted him to meet. This was bad.

* * *

Katnappe sighed and put her feet up on the table. Phase one of the 'get back at Jack' plan was complete. This would show that twerp what she was capable of. She smiled softly to herself before putting her feet down and getting up.

She didn't want to miss Jack's reaction when he found out, or when he told that brat what had happened. Then lets see if she was in a hugging mood. More things to ruin Jack's life with would be perfect right now. He deserved everything he got after what he had done.

* * *

"What do you think?" Asked Amber, holding up a dress.

She had been trying to find an outfit for Kimiko and so far all the shops they had tried were coming up with nothing appealing.

"I don't think it's my kind of thing," Said Kimiko glancing at the flowery dress being held up.

Amber sighed and put it back on the rack.

"You're just like Jack, always wanting to wear the same sort of clothes!"

Kimiko was going to point out that her wardrobe consisted of a number of different items, but then she realised that all the outfits she had been wearing and had picked out recently had all been dark colours. Perhaps this was to reflect her mood or perhaps it was to put across the point that she didn't want to be fussed over all the time anymore, but she realised that they weren't friendly colours to greet your future 'parent's in law'.

"I guess," Said Kimiko, "I'm sorry, I think it's just a phase I've been going through."

"Well when you leave it, please take Jack with you," Sighed Amber, "I was worried that he was wearing black all the time and then on top of the eye-liner…"

Kimiko had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. The thought of him suddenly coming up from the basement one day with eyeliner on and his mother's expression flew into her imagination. It was a very funny image.

"Well, I don't know what to think sometimes," Said Amber, her voice going lightly higher, "He spends all day in that basement when he's not running out to go travelling. The things he shouts about sometimes. I think he watches too much television. He keeps going on about 'Evil Boy Geniuses'. Quite ridiculous."

"Hmm," Said Kimiko, nodding.

"Well, have you seen anything you like yet?" Asked Amber.

"Not here, maybe somewhere else." Said Kimiko kindly, smiling softly.

"There's a teen store near the food court. How about we go the café there and then do some more shopping?" Asked Mrs Spicer.

Kimiko grinned and they left the store. Not noticing her hand held computer was indicating a new e-mail had just been received from someone called 'Katonapp2020'.

* * *

Raimundo was lying face down on his bed. On his computer screen, the picture of the two 'people' was still present. He hadn't been able to close it. Every time he did, it just came back to the screen. It seemed the person who had sent it to him had made sure that he wouldn't be able to get rid of it. This was really annoying. All he wanted to do was forget those two …

He rolled over and stared at the screen. Kimiko was standing there, in the arms of a guy he hated beyond all others and he couldn't stop it and he couldn't even go there to try and find out what was going on because that lazy-assed lizard was recharging. What was worse was that his two best friends doubted him. He couldn't prove that it was a real photo and they weren't going to believe him until he had.

What Omi had said to him was ringing in his skull. _'Because I feel the same way …'._ Right now Raimundo was feeling distinctly pissed off, but what about Omi? Had he been as hurt as Raimundo? Maybe he was just waiting to see as well, but still …

Raimundo got up to go and speak with Omi. It was only fair that he offered the same courtesy as Omi had offered him when he was down. And still Raimundo kept hearing it:

_"Because I feel the same way …"_

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's late. Not a lot's happened in this chapter other than Raimundo's talk with Omi and Clay and Kimiko's talk with Amber about Jack. Next chapter I intend to get some time with Jack and Kim together again. Hope you enjoyed!

Luv Becky.


	5. Message Recieved

Amber dropped Kimiko off near a park where Jack was apparently taking a walk. The last thing Kimiko really wanted to do was to spend more time with Jack than she needed, but she couldn't exactly tell that to his mother. Especially after his mother had made it so obvious that she was glad they 'liked each other'.

Kimiko found jack sitting beneath the shade of a willow tree, with a portable radio next to him. It was blasting out the latest number one, but Jack appeared not to really be listening. He was staring off into space, a piece of crumpled paper in his hand.

"Spicer?" Asked Kimiko, edging a little closer.

Jack looked around, his eyes wide with fear.

"Kimiko?" He asked.

"Yes," Said Kimiko, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Haven't you … don't you … have you checked your email today?" He asked.

"No, I've been shopping with your mother," explained Kimiko, "What's up with you?"

Jack didn't answer and Kimiko pulled her hand held computer out of her mini backpack. It beeped indicating that she had two new emails. One was from Keiko:

_From: Keiko._

_Hi Kimiko. Haven't spoken to you in ages, but I got an interesting email from someone I've never even heard of before. Cat …o… something. Anyway, you're so cheeky. Not telling me! Email me back, okay? Tell me **everything.**_

_From Keiko._

Kimiko was confused. This email didn't make any sense. What did her getting an email from someone have to do with her? What's so cheeky about her? What did she want to know about? Kimiko shook her head and turned to the next email.

She didn't recognise the name, but she realised this was who Keiko must have been talking about. It was from someone called 'Katonapp2020'. She clicked on it and as it loaded, she noticed that Jack had been watching her fearfully. What was in this email?

It loaded and at first all she could see were the words 'Number one cutest couple'. She scrolled down …

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She scream would've been enough to shatter glass. The photo was on her computer. Not only that, but Keiko had gotten it and from the look on Jack's face he had gotten it. Kimiko pulled out her mobile and went onto her picture message. Again, she had a message from Katonapp2020. Whoever had taken this photo had sent it to every electrical device able to receive messages with pictures attached.

Hold on a second … Raimundo had a computer. He would get that message and show it to everyone!

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" She said, rocking back and forth slightly.

Jack held out the paper that he had been holding in his hand. It was a print of the picture.

"Who … how … what …" Stammered Kimiko.

"Wish I knew, then I could kill them personally." Snarled Jack, "Everyone of my robots is telling me I've got mail and each one it printing off one of these photos. God, I long for the days that you guys would just smash them up."

"They're going to come here!" She said hysterically, "they're going to come here and yell at me and then kill you, but I'm not bothered about that."

"Oh, thanks," Said Jack, glaring at her.

"Oh god, what are they going to be thinking about me? They're going to be so mad. They're going to be judging me, always judging me!" She broke down to her knees.

Jack watched her kneeling on the grass, with shafts of light shining through the branches and gaps in the leaves falling across her (he had to admit) pretty face. A couple of tears fell down her pale cheeks as her hair fell down over her eyes. His heart was going a thousand beats a minute. It wouldn't stop. His face was burning and slowly going the same shade of red as his hair. His deep red eyes watched her and his breathing became heavier.

There had always been something he had liked about her, as he had told her when he had swapped her with the Chameleon-bot. _"I'd rather have the real you around any day …"_. Had that been true? At the time he had thought he was just saying it because he wanted her to be on his side, but maybe there was something more there …

"What are you staring at?" Snapped Kimiko, standing up and brushing the tears away from her eyes.

"What … I'm not staring!" He said. All the feelings he had just had were gone and he was back to regretting that he had ever agreed to this stupid plan.

"You were!" She snapped, "What are we going to do now?"

"How should I know?" Asked Jack.

"This is all your fault!" Shouted Kimiko.

"Uh, hello? Are you on this planet? You hugged me!" He shouted.

"You didn't have to hug me back!" Kimiko shouted.

"It still would've looked the same on camera!" shouted Jack, "We can't change it now!"

Kimiko stopped and stared at him. Her face softened again and Jack backed off. He didn't like her when she wasn't mad, it just didn't seem right. Now his heart was starting again as she edged closer.

"I know," She whispered to him softly, "It was my fault and now … Raimundo and the others are going to be here by the morning I bet."

"Well then you should enjoy yourself while you can." Said Jack, shrugging, "No point dying miserable."

Jack was trying to convince himself more than her, but it still seemed to work. Her face filled with determination and she smiled gently.

"Let's get going then!" She said, enthusiastically.

"What?" Asked Jack.

"Well, they're probably going to arrive sometime tomorrow since Dojo probably needs to recharge," Explained Kimiko, "That gives time to go somewhere."

"Where?" Asked Jack, frightened of the answer already.

"You'll see." Said Kimiko simple before running off.

* * *

Raimundo sat on his bed listening to the clock tick … tick … tick …

He didn't even move when he heard Clay and Omi approaching his room. He didn't even move when the large, round, yellow head poked around the door. He remained sat there, staring at the clock face, watching that second had hit twelve again for the millionth time that night.

"Rai?" Asked Clay, before looking down at Omi, "He ain' movin'."

"You don't think he died do you?" Asked Omi, his face filling with fear.

"Not likely," Said Clay, "More like he's counting the seconds till midnigh' so he can ge' us all up to go an' ge' Kimiko."

"I AM NOT!" Shouted Raimundo, finally looking up from the clock.

"We understand Raimundo," Said Omi, "But you must wait until we are ready to leave. Dojo needs his rest."

"He needs more rest like I need a stomach ulcer!" Said Raimundo, "He's just being damn lazy! Let's get him up and go to Kimiko!"

Clay groaned and Omi sighed deeply.

"You are being irrational," Said Omi.

"I totally rational!" Said Raimundo, "She's with Jack Spicer … JACK SPICER! Don't you get it?"

"We know who he is," Said Clay, "doesn't mean nothin'. Like we said, she might be there be blackmail or it might not even be 'er."

"It IS her!" Said Raimundo desperately, "I know it is!"

Just then, Dojo came around the corner.

"I've got enough juice to get us there if you're that desperate to get to her," He said/

"Good," Said Raimundo, "then we're going!"

* * *

As night fell over Tokyo, Kimiko and Jack fell out of the last club in the entire city. Kimiko was laughing hysterically and Jack was trying to catch his breath as the security guard stood in the doorway.

"In future, don't turn up without ID!" He said, shutting the door.

Kimiko fell to her knees, still laughing.

"How many clubs have we been chucked out tonight?" Asked Jack, starting to laugh himself.

"Don't know, I lost count after the first sixteen." Said Kimiko.

"And in every one we've been kicked out after about ten minutes arguing with the security guards after sneaking in!" Said Jack, "Is this how you spend your spare time?"

"No, I just thought it would be fun!" Said Kimiko, as she finally stopped laughing.

"Well, where next?" asked Jack, "That was the last one wasn't it?"

"Yep, what do we do now?" Asked Kimiko.

"I don't know. How did all those guys tell we were under eighteen anyway?" asked Jack.

"Probably by your lame dancing." Said Kimiko.

"They can't tell from someone's dancing," Said Jack, "And what's wrong with my dancing?"

"You're serious aren't you?" Laughed Kimiko, "Well I'm very sorry to tell you this but … you dance like a dork!"

"I do not!" Snapped Jack.

"Oh please, what's with that lame version of the robot you were doing?" She asked.

She did an impression of him going stiff and turning and bending with a look of someone who's concentrating on what they're doing, but also trying to look blank like a robot at the same time.

"I do not dance like that!" He laughed, "And besides, you dance lame as well!"

"Excuse me?" Asked Kimiko, "I started dance classes at the age of three."

"What type of dancing?" Asked Jack, "Ballroom 'falling'? 'Cause that's what it looked like to me!"

"Well, I'd like to see you dance seriously. I bet you can't even slow dance or anything!" She said, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"I've never tried!" Said Jack.

Kimiko stopped laughing.

"You've never danced with anyone?" Asked Kimiko.

"Never had to." Said Jack, shrugging.

"We'll you've got to at a wedding." Said Kimiko, (Trying not to say 'our wedding') "The bride and groom dance first."

"Aw crap!" Said Jack.

It was then that Kimiko decided to take pity on him. She smiled gently and took his hand. Jack's face went red as he stared down at his hand clasped in hers. His heart started pounding again.

"What are you …" He began, but Kimiko pulled out his portable radio and pulled him into the centre of the alley the club's main door opened onto.

She started twisting the dials and adjusting the signal until it came out with a clear, slow dance.

"Well, let me show you how it's done." She said.

She put on his hands on her shoulder and the other on her hip before putting her arms around his neck.

"Now, she said, just follow my feet and then next time, you lead. Alright?" she said.

Jack nodded. He looked down into her blue eyes and his heart beat faster and faster. Follow her feet, but don't tread on them! He couldn't mess this up.

* * *

Raimundo, Omi and Clay, sat on Dojo's back, touched down in the centre of Tokyo. They had gone to Kimiko's house first and her father had said that she was out.

"She could be anywhere!" Said Omi, with a moan of despair.

"Listen!" Said Raimundo, putting a finger to his lips.

From out of a near by alley way came a song and the sound of laughter. Raimundo gestured to the others and they edged nearer …

* * *

Everything had been going well. Jack had managed to avoid causing any problems as he stared down into Kimiko's eyes, his heart beating and his face slightly red. That was until he stepped forward too fast and they tripped up.

Kimiko called out as she fell backwards and Jack landed on top of her. They lay there for the second as the song changed before they burst out laughing. They lay there laughing for a couple of minutes before. Jack made a move to get up, but couldn't. Kimiko's arms were still around his neck. She went to let go, but her hands would let go.

Their eyes met, she knew what was going to happen, she knew it was wrong, she knew she was only doing it to let out the emotions she had kept locked up inside of her for the past few hours and yet, she let it happen anyway.

Very slowly their faces drew closer and their lips touched, ever so gently. Then, they grew tighter and she stopped trying to pull her arms apart, but just stayed there, kissing Jack Spicer.

At least, they stayed there until they heard a gasp an 'urgh' and a shout.

"KIMIKO!"

They pulled apart and Kimiko pushed him off her before standing up, her face bright red, and she brushed the dirt off her skirt.

Standing in the entrance of the alley way was Clay, Dojo, Omi and, looking so hurt she wanted to cry, stood …

"Raimundo …"

* * *

(A/N) I hope you're enjoying this. Something has actually happened at last. I made it so it was more obvious that it was Jack who was actually having true feelings, but Kimiko needed an outlet for her own emotions she had been hiding and they just seemed to spill out at the wrong moment, making her do something she wouldn't normally do.

I chose to have Jack's first realisation under a willow tree because I love willow trees. They're so pretty and in the summer it great just to sit beneath them and let the sun shine through the leaves. It's really nice. I hope you're enjoying it.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	6. Confrontations

"Raimundo …" Began Kimiko "Let me explain."

But it was too late, Raimundo had walked forward, punched Jack clear across the face, lifted him up by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall of the dark alley way.

"Raimundo!" Screamed Kimiko as he proceeded to slam his knee into Jack's groin.

She ran over to him and grabbed his arm, making him let go of Jack's shirt. Jack fell to the ground with a groan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shouted Kimiko, giving Raimundo a shove.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Said Raimundo, staring at her in disbelief.

"That … it was a mistake!" Shouted Kimiko in desperation.

"Oh, thanks." Said Jack hoarsely and Raimundo punched him the in the face, making him fall backwards again.

"You were _kissing_ him! Jack Spicer!" Raimundo said, spitting the words out in disgust.

"It was a mistake!" Said Kimiko again.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Jack, staggering to his feet, only to be knocked backwards by a punch from Kimiko this time.

"Oh, really?" Asked Raimundo, pulling out the print out of Jack and Kimiko hugging by the pond.

Kimiko looked down at the picture, trying to come up with some kind of explanation. Jack stood up and groaned and Raimundo promptly hit him in the nose again. He fell back. Kimiko's mouth was opening and closing silently, nothing could escape her lips. She couldn't explain it in a way they would understand.

"I think you have to tell them," Said Jack, shielding his face from any on coming fists.

Kimiko sighed.

"Not here, back at my house." Said Kimiko, so quietly that they were barely able to hear.

As she looked back up into the cold expression in Raimundo's face, she couldn't have felt lower than if she'd been standing under his boots. His face was filled with a mixture of hatred and hurt. Looking past him, Omi's face had the same hurt expression that Raimundo's had when he had first seen them and Clay and Dojo both looked slightly ill. What the hell had she done?

* * *

Raimundo paced up and down in Kimiko's living room, occasionally stopping, opening his mouth, closing it again and continuing to pace. He seemed to have lost his voice.

"Do you remember when I received a letter from my dad?" Asked Kimiko, wringing her hands as she spoke to them. Jack was sat on the other side of the room to the Xiaolin Dragons and with good reason considering Raimundo had attempted to hit him again twice since they had sat down.

"Omi, you remember right?" She asked and Omi nodded, "Well, when I turned up here, I had a suspicion what my dad might be asking me. We had fallen on hard times and he had a solution, but … it meant a … an arranged marriage."

Raimundo stopped pacing and stared at her as it fell into place.

"You don't mean …" He began and Kimiko nodded.

"It turned out that the guy he wanted me to marry was Jack Spicer, whose parents, it turns out, are actually fairly normal!" Said Kimiko, "I wasn't going to go through with it … neither of us were, but then we came up with a plan …"

"Why don' I like where this horse is turnin'?" Asked Clay, watching from beneath the brim of his hat.

"We decided that the only way my dad could get the company back on its feet was through this arrangement, but we didn't really want to get married so," Kimiko took a breath, "We decided to fake it."

"A pretend marriage?" Asked Omi, very quietly.

"We would get married, I'd tell you that I was going to be staying in Japan for a couple of months and then, we'd get divorced and I'd go back to the temple without anyone knowing what had happened!" Explained Kimiko.

Raimundo stared at her in disbelief.

"So you decided the best to convince your parents it was real was to kiss in an alley way … without them knowing where you were … with no idea that you'd be kissing … that's how you were going to prove it them?" He asked, "Without them ever knowing?"

"That was a mistake!" Said Kimiko again, "The hug was a mistake as well! I was feeling vulnerable and he just … happened to be there."

Raimundo glared at her and then turned to Jack.

"And you?" He asked, "Were you feeling vulnerable too?"

"In a way …" He began, "I mean …"

Raimundo stopped him there; this was too painful.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Raimundo, "Then we could've come here and helped you!"

"I … I didn't think you'd have to know …" whispered Kimiko, almost crying.

Raimundo suddenly turned and walked out, Omi followed and Clay and Dojo both got up. Clay looked at Kimiko.

"I'll talk to them," He said, stopping her as she made a move to follow them, "You don't want to make it any worse."

Clay left, Dojo wrapped around his arm, leaving Kimiko and Jack alone in the room. Kimiko burst into tears and sat down, her hands covering her face. Jack stood up and went to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry," He said, "But it's their problem, not yours."

"Don't!" Shouted Kimiko, pushing him away, "Don't pretend that you care!"

Jack's face turned slightly pink.

"I wasn't pretending," He said quietly.

Kimiko looked up, her tear-streamed face looking strange with the complete surprise. She stood up and stepped away from him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I know what you're thinking!" said Jack hurriedly, "I'm just messing with you, but … I think I've always … liked you."

She took another step back, disbelief as clear on her face as it had been on Raimundo's.

"And …" He continued, "I … that's why I didn't stop you from kissing me earlier and … I think you may like me a little as well."

"I don't think so!" Shouted Kimiko.

"Then why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"Because … I was upset!" Shouted Kimiko, feeling the lame words would give her some comfort.

"I don't buy it," Said Jack.

"Well start buying!" Said Kimiko, "I've never felt anything towards you expect disgust! You make me sick!"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked.

Kimiko could feel her cheeks burning now.

"Listen!" She shouted, "Nothing has ever or will ever happen between us! I hate you! I hate the sight of you and I think this is a big mistake!"

She went to the door, but Jack's hand was against it. She glared up at him. He drew closer to her, then stepped back, rolled his eyes and held the door open for her. She ran out and then out of the front door as well.

Jack slammed the door shut and rested his forehead against the cool wood.

"You can fool yourself Kim," He whispered, "But you can't fool me."

* * *

"Raimundo?" Shouted Kimiko, looking around, "Rai?"

"What?" came a sulky voice from behind her.

She looked around and saw Raimundo sitting on her front wall.

"Where are Clay and Omi?" She asked.

"Walked straight past me," Said Raimundo, shrugging.

Kimiko stepped closer.

"Can I sit down?" she asked tentatively.

"It's your wall princess," He said, moving over slightly.

Kimiko sat down next to him and watched him in silence. His face was blank as he stared through the darkness up at the stars, which were shining down like fairy lights on a Christmas tree. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"Why did you do it?" Raimundo said so quietly she could barely hear.

"I … I didn't mean to … I just …" She took a breath, "I think I forgot who he was for a moment."

"That's not what I meant," Said Raimundo, "I meant why did you lie to us? Why didn't you tell us that you were having to do this?"

"I didn't think you would understand …" She whispered, "And now I'm even more confused than when I first showed up! Jack's telling me he likes me, Omi's so upset it hurts and you …"

Raimundo glanced sideways at her.

"You knew about Omi?" He asked.

"Difficult to miss," She said.

"Why didn't you say anything to him?" Asked Raimundo.

"Because that would've messed up our friendship because I never felt the same. He's my friend but I could never date him." Explained Kimiko.

"But you can kiss our enemy in a dark alley way no problem?" Said Raimundo, looking fully into her face for the first time.

Kimiko glared at him for a moment.

"I don't except you to understand," Said Kimiko.

"You right, I don't." Said Raimundo, shrugging.

"I just want you to know it was an accident!" Said Kimiko suddenly, "I was teaching him how dance and he tripped, we fell back, we were laughing and then … I'm not sure. It just happened."

Raimundo nodded. Kimiko looked at him. His brown hair had started growing down into his green eyes giving him a slightly sulky and hidden look. She got the urge to look into his eyes. She lifted her hand and ever so gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. He turned to her and she smiled. For the first time he smiled back. They grew a little closer and …

"There he is!" Called Clay, running around the corner.

Omi followed and Dojo slithered down his arm to the ground.

"Hey guys!" Said Kimiko, a little brighter than before.

Clay looked from Raimundo to Kimiko. They had moved slightly further apart when they had rounded the corner and they were both slightly pink.

"What's up with you two?" He asked, "Are you two cool again?"

"About as cool as we're going to get considering!" Said Raimundo, standing up.

"Kimiko," Said Omi, "I have thought about it and I understand your actions. However, dishonesty is not the best policy!"

"I know Omi, can you forgive me?" She asked.

Omi nodded and smiled broadly at her. Raimundo looked from one to the other and understood. If Kimiko had ever told him that they could never be more than friends, he would never act to warmly towards her as he did now, nor to whomever she may choose …

* * *

Jack watched from behind the curtain as Kimiko and Omi hugged. He had been watching for a good while now. Looks like he wasn't the only one Kimiko was stringing along for her own entertainment. The tart. The question was, which guy would she end up choosing?

In all fairness, he was already ahead by a little distance, she hadn't actually kissed Raimundo. She had kissed him. Jack had got the first kiss and Jack was the one who was most willing to fight for the girl because he didn't care if he hurt the opponents. He wasn't friends with them.

He put a hand on the glass and watched as they all started talking and laughing normally again. Even if he wasn't friends with them, he still wished he could be, but he wasn't stupid enough to fool himself into the idea that it could ever happen. They all hated him. Even Kimiko, even though he was still convinced hatred wasn't the only thing she felt towards him.

"I hate you …I hate the sight of you …" 

Kimiko's harsh words echoed in his head. He really cared about her, but she hated him. How could he prove that she hadn't seen everything that was inside of him? There was a heart inside of him and it was beating uncontrollably every time he saw her, thought of her, ever since that first time he'd seen her crying under the willow tree … with the shafts of light on her face … her hair falling over her pale skin … he had never seen her more beautiful than at that moment in time.

And still those words burned his heart like a red-hot poker being stabbed through his chest. All he wanted to hear was that she felt the same way as he did. And he would, he would make sure of it.

* * *

(A/N) How you all doing? Hope you're enjoying this. Tell me what you think. I'm not sure where to go with this, but I've got a plan. (Evil laugh) however, you'll have to wait till next time to find it out and I might just say, Katnappe may not have made her last appearance and that may not have been her last evil plot …

Lots of luv Becky.


	7. Video Girl

Katnappe's twisted smile formed on her painted lips, making her seem even more evil than normal. But then again, she was doing something particularly evil. She tapped on the keys of her computer and the smile widened as she watched the video from her camera phone play back to her on a continuous loop.

The next part of her plan had been changed, altered and formed around the first picture. She now desired to not only hurt Jack, but the girl he cared for more than anyone else in the world at the moment. Oh, it would hurt her and it would hurt him, but whereas the pain for her will be emotional, Katnappe was very much hoping it would be physical pain to torture him.

Katnappe had planned this perfectly. She knew that the girl liked someone else and now, she had the evidence on film. Of course, she couldn't hurt Jack with this, but once that annoying little squirt Jack called his 'greatest enemy' saw the image of Kimiko and Raimundo drawing closer and closer, only to pull apart and then a zoomed in image of Jack standing in the background, watching from behind her living room curtains pain written like words across his face …

Oh, Omi would really hate her then and in turn, Kimiko would really hate Jack, as he is the only source for her to let out her emotions. It was funny that something as old fashioned as an arranged marriage could turn out to be so fun.

* * *

The next morning Kimiko walked downstairs with slightly more of a skip in her step. Her friends were there, they had been completely filled in with the plan and were prepared to pretend for her sakes that they were happy for her around the parents. Not only that, but she was on speaking terms with Raimundo again and … they had almost kissed!

Kimiko stopped and thought about this for a moment. They had almost kissed. Did that mean that Raimundo liked her? Did she like him? Did she like … no! She wasn't going to think about _him_. Not now, not ever, not like that!

She continued to walk through the house until she came to the kitchen. She couldn't hear any voices, which was the first thing she knew was wrong. Her friends were staying in some of their guest rooms, why weren't they talking or laughing. She pushed the door a little open before flinging it open completely and stepping back in horror.

Sitting across the counter from her friends was Jack Spicer, looking very unhappy and extremely awkward. Her father was busy serving each of them breakfast. Raimundo was sat on the furthest end from Jack, grinding his teeth.

"Kimiko!" Said her father as a greeting, "I invited Jack for breakfast and here he is. I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh … right" Said Kimiko, trough lack of anything else to say, "Um … why don't you let me do that papa?"

She took the frying pan from him as he glanced at his watch.

"Arigato Kimiko, I am late," He kissed her on the top of the head, "Have a good day!"

"You too papa!" Said Kimiko as he left the kitchen.

She waited until she heard the click of the front door closing until turning and waiting for the explosion.

However, no explosion followed. All of the boys were sitting in the kitchen, watching her, stony faced.

"Um … good morning?" She said, a fake smiled spread across her face.

None of them said anything, but continued to stare at her.

"Who wants waffles?" She said with even faker enthusiasm.

None of them answered. Raimundo's face was so cold he might have been a statue. He, however, had stopped glaring at her and was now glaring at Jack intensely. Jack was leaning against the wall, arms folded, glaring straight back. Apparently none of them wanted to start the fight and therefore, get the brunt of Kimiko's attack, which was sure to follow. Kimiko slammed her fist down on the table.

"Will one of you please just start talking?" She snapped, "I'm sick of this awkward silence already and I've only just walked in!"

Omi, to Kimiko's surprise, was the first to speak. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

"I would like some waffles," He said in a 'would-be-cheery' voice.

"Good, anyone else?" Asked Kimiko.

"Why not," Said Clay, breaking into a smile just as fake as Kimiko's.

Raimundo and Jack glared at each other. Neither spoke, neither even looked at her. She could almost see the daggers flying at each other. Both with hormones out of control. Men! She decided to ignore them and continue to make breakfast. However, this was difficult because she could sense the awkwardness and the temporary silence falling apart. It was like being in a library and trying desperately not to sneeze loudly because it would break the dusty silence filling the old building. However, it was only a matter of time before the silence was broken and their peace and quiet was destroyed and left to crumble beneath their feet.

* * *

Katnappe finished and stretched her fingers, making the joints click loudly. She smiled as she glared at the red haired figure in the background of the video. She grinned more broadly as she clicked on 'send'. This time, it would destroy more than one of her enemies. How good could it get? And did she feel and remorse at ruining their lives? Of course not. This was so much fun, maybe she should consider giving up being a 'cat-burglar' and taking this up as a hobby instead.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO EXPLAIN? IT-WAS-AN-ACCIDENT!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? I HAVE NEIGHBOURS YOU KNOW!"

"ARGUING WILL SOLVE NOTHING! YOU MUST CHANNEL YOU ANGER INTO SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE!"

"ALL OF YOU, JUS' CALM DOWN!"

Dojo sat back and watched as the chaos unfolded in front on him. Raimundo was screaming at Jack, Kimiko was screaming at Raimundo and Jack, Jack was screaming at Raimundo and Omi and Clay were screaming to be heard over all the screaming. It would've been entertaining if he didn't already have a splitting headache from the shouting the previous night.

"This is all your fault!" Groaned Kimiko, glaring at Jack as they all ran out of things to say.

"_My_ fault?" Said Jack, "_You_ kissed _me_! In case you'd forgotten!"

"You took advantage of a bad situation!" Said Kimiko.

Jack opened his mouth to remind her of what he had said the previous night, but he stopped. He didn't want to say it in front of the other Xiaolin Losers and she knew it. That was why she was blaming him. He wouldn't be able to fight back without getting all of them on his case. This was so unfair! She was using him to get away from her own problems and they were falling for it!

"Fine!" Said Jack, turning towards the door and beginning to leave, "Fine! You can save your Dad's company without my help then!"

"Jack!" Began Kimiko, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Forget it! The deals off!" Shouted Jack as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kimiko looked desperately from the door to Raimundo and back again. Raimundo sighed and nodded at the door. He knew she had to go after him and get him to go along with the plan. Even if he didn't like it, Kimiko needed to help her father. Kimiko ran from the room. The front door was open and swaying slightly in the breeze. She ran out of it and long the path.

* * *

She could just make out a spiky red head at the end of the road.

"JACK!" She shouted, running after him.

The figure stopped and looked around. Jack was glaring at her with those dark red eyes of his. She almost wanted to shiver; they were so cold, so hurt. She pulled him into a side street so that they wouldn't be in the way of the people trying to walk along the road.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I … that is …" She stared at him, breathing heavily after running down the road at top speed.

"Yeah? What?" He asked.

Kimiko didn't say anything. They looked into each other's eyes and once again they drew closer until their lips were touching. They stayed there for a long time. Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around her, making her feel safe and warm. Her skirt shifted in the breeze and his black coat blew apart, making them look like they were being swallowed by a black shadow. They drew apart and Kimiko blinked before pulling away in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped.

"What for?" Asked Jack, smiling slightly, his teeth shining white in the shadow of the buildings either side of them.

"I've got to go back …" Said Kimiko turning away.

Jack reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled gently at her. Kimiko wanted to move, but she couldn't.

"Let me go …" She whispered.

"I'm not stopping you." He said, still smiling.

Still she didn't move, but stood there, the wind blowing her hair across her face and she looked down as her eyes filled with tears. What about Raimundo?

* * *

As Kimiko walked back into her house, she groaned and hit her head gently on the door repeatedly, trying to knock some sense into her. She had finally turned away and walked back up to the house, knowing that Jack wouldn't follow, but would go on with the plan. She knew he had watched her, with that same kind smile. It hurt her to think of what she had just done. She liked Raimundo! Raimundo! Rai-mun-do! Not Jack Spicer.

"Kimiko?" Asked a quiet voice from the doorway to her living room.

Raimundo was leaning against the frame gazing at her.

"Hi Rai," She said hoarsely.

"Is he going to go along with it?" Asked Raimundo softly.

"Yes," Said Kimiko, " … that is, I think so!" She added quickly.

She walked past him into the living room. He followed and she turned to face him.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm such a mess," She said, tears filling her eyes again, "I mean, I'm supposed to marry Jack, but I like you and now … Jack told me that he wasn't pretending to like me."

She looked up at Raimundo who continued to show no emotion.

"I know," Said Raimundo quietly, "I've known since we got here that he really does like you. It's more obvious than Omi."

Raimundo took a step closer.

"But you like me?" He asked.

"I …" Kimiko hadn't realised what she had said. Now she could either admit to liking him, or admit to liking Jack. Both of which she now realised were true.

"Yes." She whispered, "I like you, but …"

However, once again she was interrupted. Raimundo kissed her. She didn't even try to stop him like she was considering with Jack, but just held onto him as he ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears as they kissed. When they broke apart, she stared at him.

"Do you like me?" She asked.

Raimundo didn't answer, but winked at her and turned away.

"Come on," He said, like nothing had happened, "Lets go tell the others that the plan is back on."

* * *

Omi was stood in Kimiko's room, waiting to talk to Kimiko. He wanted to be complete friends with her again the way it used to be before all this. Her computer beeped at him and connected to the Internet. In her email account was a video message from someone called 'Cat-call300'.

Omi glanced at the door. Kimiko wasn't here. Maybe he should tell the person that she couldn't make it right now. He didn't want her to lose another friend because she couldn't be there for them. He clicked on the email. A video click popped up on screen on a continuous loop.

Omi stared as Kimiko and Raimundo leaned in, and then pulled apart as Clay and himself approached. Then it zoomed in on the background. There, looking more hurt than Omi could've ever imagined, stood Jack Spicer. Kimiko liked neither Jack nor himself. She liked Raimundo.

"Raimundo …" Said Omi bitterly and left the room.

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry for not updating last weekend. Christmas shopping. Anyway, I'm trying to go for a Buffy and Spike relationship between Kimiko and Jack. Anyone whose seen the series in which Buffy goes through her 'Spike stage' will get what I mean by that, but it won't have the 'nastiness' that they had a the end of the season just before Willow goes evil. None of that in this fic thank you!

I hope you're enjoying this. Please, tell me what you think, but don't point out my spelling mistakes unless they're urgent!

Lots of luv, Becky.


	8. Distress and Discussions

Raimundo was twirling a straw around in his drink when he suddenly felt a hard blow to the back of the head. His face was knocked forward onto the surface, smashing his nose of the counter. He felt warm blood trickling from his left nostril and groaned.

"Ow!" He shouted before spinning around and looking at the person who had attacked him, preparing to strike back.

He looked out … and down. A large yellow face looked up at him, frowning and angry.

"God, Omi!" He shouted, "What'd you do that for you midgi-fied little weirdo?"

"You were supposed to be my friend!" shouted Omi, hitting him again.

At that moment a strange thought ran through Raimundo's head: 'This is what Jack must have felt like'.

Kimiko and Clay walked into the kitchen, summoned by the bang of Raimundo's head on the surface and by Omi's shouts.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shouted Kimiko.

"You too are supposed to be my friend!" Said Omi pointing at Kimiko, "I saw it!"

"Dude, we only kissed once!" Said Raimundo, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"What?" Shouted Omi.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other and back at Omi.

"That's not what you were talking about was it?" Asked Kimiko.

"No!" Said Omi, "YOU ACTUALLY KISSED?"

"Only once!" Said Kimiko.

"But you nearly kissed before then as well!" Said Omi, his face turning red with fury.

"When did you see that?" Asked Raimundo.

"So it's true!" Said Omi.

"Of course it's true, you saw us!" Said Raimundo, desperately trying to figure out what Omi was going on about, "Besides, I thought you understood. You told me you did back at the temple!"

"I said I understood how you felt," Snapped Omi, "I never said you could kiss her!"

"It was just a kiss!" Said Kimiko.

"IT WAS NOT JUST A KISS!" Shouted Omi.

"Yes it was!" Said Kimiko, and then without thinking, "What's the big deal? I've kissed Jack twice …"

Silence fell over the kitchen. Everyone was staring at her. This was even worse than when they had actually caught her kissing him. Not Raimundo and Omi were wearing the exact same expression.

"Oh fu …" began Kimiko, but Raimundo had started shouting.

"YOU KISSED HIM AGAIN?" He shouted.

"Well it would be a bit stupid to say 'no' now wouldn't it?" Said Kimiko sinking into a seat and putting a hand on her head.

"WHEN?" Shouted Omi.

"Right before I kissed Raimundo …" Said Kimiko quietly.

"GOD, FAST ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Shouted Raimundo.

"It was …" She began.

"AN ACCIDENT," shouted Raimundo, slowing down, "I know."

"You seem to be having a lot of 'accidents' lately," Said Clay, his hat pulled down low, casting a shadow over his blue eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Omi.

" I … um … hormones?" Said Kimiko hopefully.

Raimundo, Omi and Clay all stared at her, evidently unimpressed.

"I don't know what's going on …" She said quietly.

"That's what I was about to say." Said Raimundo, "but you better figure it out, because I'm not going to wait around for you only to be left for _him_."

Raimundo turned and walked from the room, wiping the blood from his nose of his sleeve.

"I also believe you have some thinking to do!" Said Omi, following Raimundo out of the door.

"Omi … Raimundo … wait!" Said Kimiko, but they didn't turn around.

Kimiko glanced at Clay. Dojo entered the room looking extremely confused. Clay sat opposite Kimiko and tried to give a smile.

"It'll sort it's self out," He said, "It always does."

"Not this time Clay," Said Kimiko quietly, "It would take a miracle to sort this out."

"Then you better get started on that," Said Clay, "Because miracles don't happen on their own."

"What have I done?" Whispered Kimiko.

"Well, you kissed Jack, then you almost kissed Raimundo, then you kissed Jack again, then you kissed Raimundo and all along you've been stringing Omi along." Explained Clay.

Kimiko looked at him.

"You really know how to cheer a girl up." She said in a deadpan voice.

"Well," Said Clay, getting up, "When I feel upset, I like to just stay with someone who makes me feel comfortable, but right now I don't know who that'd be."

Clay left and Kimiko stared at Raimundo half empty glass.

Someone she felt comfortable with. She knew whom her mind screaming for her to go to, but she couldn't. She wouldn't! Under no circumstances would she _ever_ go there again …

* * *

Kimiko couldn't believe that she had fallen to this. She knocked on the door of the hotel room. She knew the parents weren't there. She knew that _she_ shouldn't even be there. The door opened and a red headed figure appeared in the doorway. Without a word they stepped together, shutting the door behind them. Even as Kimiko kissed Jack, she knew that what she was doing was going against everything she stood for, but she couldn't help it. She felt comfortable with him.

As they broke apart Jack looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, softly.

"I don't know," She said, "I just feel comfortable."

He kissed her again, then pushed her away.

She stepped back, looking slightly confused.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, this time a lot more harshly.

"I …" Kimiko was lost for words.

"You don't want to be with me," Said Jack, "You want to be with some nice guy who you don't hate. Some guy you don't have to hide from your friends because you know that they'll hate you and him. You want to be with Raimundo."

Kimiko stared at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Asked Kimiko.

"I saw you," Said Jack.

"You mean you saw me kiss him too?" Gasped Kimiko.

"You kissed him?" Said Jack, raising his eyebrows, arm folded, "I mean I saw you when you almost kissed. Outside your house."

"Oh god," Said Kimiko falling to her knees, her hands clasped in her hair, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"So you told him about us?" Asked Jack, trying to figure her out.

"What do you mean 'about us'?" Asked Kimiko.

"Well let's see, you kissed me first, then again … and again," Said Jack, "Oh and one more time. Well, doesn't that mean that you feel something for me? Or is it that your just taking advantage of me?"

"Taking advantage of you?" Asked Kimiko.

"Well, you only come to me when you're upset and need someone to comfort you. When they won't speak to you because of something you've done, you come running to me. Why?" Asked Jack.

"Because I …" Kimiko sighed, "I don't know. Okay? I just don't know."

Jack walked past her and opened the door.

"Well until you do, you don't have to stay here." Said Jack, "If you just want to stay here with me, then stay, but otherwise leaver until you've figured out what or 'who' you want."

Kimiko got up, wiped a tear from her cheek and approached the door. Jack remained there holding it open. Kimiko stood in the doorway for a moment, before pushing it closed. Jack's face didn't show any emotion, but he walked away towards the kitchen. It was only when this whole thing started that she really noticed that when Jack wasn't pretending to be an 'evil boy genius' or just messing around, that he was a very serious person at times. He wasn't as goofy or idiotic as he used to be. He had grown up … a lot.

* * *

Raimundo and Omi were sat on the wall, both staring out over the road.

"Bitch," Said Raimundo.

"Too true." Said Omi.

The silence continued. Both of them sighed and continued to stare out over the road.

"I don't get what she sees in him!" Said Raimundo.

"Or you for that matter." Said Omi.

"Yeah … hey!" Raimundo hit Omi, making him fall of the wall.

"Well, why did she chose him over us?" asked Omi.

"She hasn't yet!" said Raimundo.

"I don't know about that," Said Dojo, sliding along the wall.

"What?" Asked Raimundo fiercely.

"I just saw her leaving." Said Dojo, "She was talking to Clay about being comfortable with someone and then she left."

Raimundo got up and started running down the road. Omi thought about it for a moment then realised what was going on and ran after him. Dojo shook his head. Maybe he could a quiet life in retirement. He had been doing this for over 1500 years now. It was beginning to get to very stressful.

* * *

Katnappe sighed and watched the two boys running up the road. Was this another chance to get something to get back at Jack? She really hoped so. He totally deserved it after what he did. She hopped from on the tree to the next and into the back alley parallel with the path. With any luck, she would get their first to watch the drama unfold.

* * *

Kimiko was staring into space when Jack handed her a mug. She still didn't look up. He watched her in silence. He had never taken anything so serious before in his entire life. He seemed so much older when he was taking everything seriously. Maybe he'd get premature wrinkles! No, now wasn't the time to think about stuff like that.

"I've messed everything up," Said Kimiko hoarsely.

"Yeah, more or less." Said Jack.

"Thanks for your support." Said Kimiko sarcastically.

"Well, moping about it isn't going to solve anything." Said Jack.

"You're one to talk. All you do is sulk and whine." Said Kimiko.

"Am I sulking and whining at the moment?" asked Jack.

Kimiko looked at him.

"No," She said softly, "I don't know why, but recently you've just seemed like someone totally different."

"That's because you wanted someone different." Said Jack, before smiling, "I can be dopey again if you want!"

"It might make it easier to decide," Said Kimiko.

Jack laughed.

"Believe it or not, I've grown up a lot since we first met." Said Jack.

"You didn't see many different when we first decided all this." Said Kimiko.

"That's because I didn't care." Said Jack, slightly strained, "You said that you hated me. So now I'm someone different."

"You can't change over a couple of days!" Said Kimiko.

"I did," Said Jack, "I've changed a lot over the past three years from the day I met you all."

"For one your voice broke!" Said Kimiko.

"If you're not going to take it seriously then get out." Said Jack.

"Okay I'll stop." Said Kimiko.

"Good because do you have any idea how difficult it's been not to go around shouting about being a 'boy-genius'," Said Jack and for a moment he looked like his old self.

Kimiko stared at him. He looked back at her and then around the room.

"I can't promise I'm never going to be evil again," Said Jack.

"Since when were you ever evil?" Asked Kimiko.

"Hey, I kidnapped you!" Said Jack.

"Oh please," Said Kimiko, "as if."

"Hey, I totally did!" Said Jack.

"See, whiny!" Said Kimiko.

Jack frowned at her and rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it." Said Jack, "I've been suppressing it since they got here."

"Since who got here?" Asked Kimiko.

"Them," Said Jack, nodding at the door.

Kimiko looked around to see Raimundo and Omi were standing in the doorway. She stood up and groaned.

"Okay," She said slowly, "This isn't what you think. I haven't chosen anyone!"

"I know," Said Raimundo, "But we figure that you're making the wrong decision in this. So basically, we're here to take you back to the temple."

"I can't!" Said Kimiko, "I've got to marry him!"

Kimiko cursed herself for saying his. Jack was standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I invited you in here," He said, "So get out."

"Make us you whiny little freak!" Said Raimundo.

"Kimiko," Said Omi, "Please accompany us back 5to your home. We will help you!"

"Help me with what!" Asked Kimiko.

"Back to sanity?" Said Raimundo in a 'would-be-helpful-suggestion' voice.

"Excuse me?" said Kimiko, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe it's any of your business who I decide to date … or marry for that matter."

"Come off it Kim," Said Raimundo, "You don't like him, you just want someone who'll hug you goodnight when you're feeling lonely. You have no real interest in dating him!"

"Get out." Said Kimiko.

Raimundo and Omi didn't move.

"I said get out!" Said Kimiko.

"It's not your house," Said Raimundo.

"No, but it's where I'm staying and I agree with her," Said Jack, "Get out."

Raimundo shook his head and gave a small snort of disgusted laughter.

"You know what I noticed?" He said as they turned to leave, "You didn't deny what I said."

With that he left, taking Omi with him. Kimiko knew she hadn't denied it and that was because she couldn't. It wasn't completely true, but it wasn't completely a lie either. Jack put his hand on her arm and she pulled away.

"I've got to go." She said.

"Where?" asked Jack, "You don't have to listen to him! He's just jealous of us."

"Us?" Said Kimiko, "There is no us! He's right! I'm just using you … and it's killing me trying to decide between you!"

Jack stared at her helplessly as she turned to leave. She looked around as sighed softly.

"This isn't going to work," She said gently, "I'm sorry Jack … but it's off. The wedding … everything … I can't love you."

With that she left, leaving Jack standing in the middle of the hotel room, feeling empty.

* * *

(A/N) Aw! I couldn't help feeling sorry for Jack. I tried to explain why Jack was trying to act like a normal guy, but it might be a bit confusing, but basically when Kimiko told him that she hated him and he decided that Raimundo wasn't going to win, he decided to try and become a guy that she could like. However, the real Jack's still inside there.

Hope you're enjoying it. Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	9. Back to the Temple

Kimiko walked along the hallway, always feeling a tug back to the hotel room, but she refused to give in and turn around. She only felt really comfortable when she was outside. She looked along the road and Raimundo, Omi, Clay and a super-sized Dojo preparing to leave.

"Raimundo, wait!" She called.

Raimundo turned around and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm coming back to the temple," She said.

"What about him?" Said Raimundo, nodding back at the hotel.

"We can sort that out another time, but I …" She stopped, knowing that she had to say this, "I'm so sorry … this is all my fault and … just need to get back to the temple … get away from here."

Raimundo didn't say anything and Omi was looking determinedly forward.

"Well come on then," Said Clay, smiling, "We'll drop by your house to get your stuff."

"Thanks," Said Kimiko, getting up on Dojo.

She sat in front of Clay and Raimundo and Omi sat behind. Dojo lifted into the air and before they knew it, they were at Kimiko's house.

Kimiko and clay slid down off Dojo's back, but Raimundo and Omi remained seated.

"We'll wait here," Said Raimundo, looking at Clay, avoiding Kimiko's eyes.

Kimiko sighed and walked into her house. Clay followed her.

"This is stupid." Said Kimiko, "He's never even going to talk to me again."

"Nope, probably not." Said Clay.

"Why is everyone doing that to me today?" Asked Kimiko, running her hand through her long black hair.

"Well, it's not like you don't deserve it." Said Clay, "The only reason I came in with you was so that Raimundo and Omi didn't make Dojo leave you behind."

Kimiko groaned and slammed her head against the wall.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No," Said Kimiko, "It's strange to think … three days ago everything was fine."

"Three days?" Said Clay.

"Yes," Said Kimiko, "The day I get the letter, I came here, found out it was Jack and that picture of us was taken in the garden. The next day I went shopping with his mother, then I went to hang out with him and I got my copy of the picture of my computer, so we went to mess around to try and cheer me up and we fell over in the … um … alley way and you guys showed up. Then, today starting with me going into the kitchen in the morning, running after Jack, coming back to Raimundo, Omi finding out, me going to Jack again and now …"

"Wow," Said Clay, "That's a lot of stuff to happen over three days."

"Yeah," Said Kimiko, "And I think I've aged about five years in the mean time!"

"You do look a little tired around the eyes," Said Clay, nodding in agreement.

"Everything I've done has just made everything worse!" Sobbed Kimiko, finally breaking down completely, "Raimundo hates me, Omi hates me, Jack hates me … not that that's an entirely bad thing, but …"

Clay spun her round and looked her in the eyes.

"Pull it together Kim," He said harshly, "You're stronger than that! You've got to sort this out. It won't get better just because you hope it will! You've got to fight for it!"

Kimiko stopped crying and looked so amazed at this sudden speech that Clay couldn't help laughing at her.

"Come on, get packing." He said.

"Actually … could you just grab my trunk? It's all packed," Asked Kimiko, "It's just that I want to leave a note for my dad."

"Sure," Said Clay, walking up stairs alone.

Kimiko walked into the kitchen and looked around before finding a pen and a sheet of paper. She considered what she was going to say before finally putting the slender tip of the pen onto the paper and starting to write:

"_Dear papa,_

_I've decided to return to the temple for now at least. I'm really sorry about this, but I'm needed at the temple and I'll be back for _(She hesitated before continuing)_ the wedding. Just make sure you tell me when everything's ready and I'll get back here as soon as possible. I wish I could be here to say goodbye, but it's urgent. Tell Jack that I'm sorry for having to leave so suddenly. Duty calls._

_I love you with my entire heart papa. _

_Love from,_

_Kimiko._

_PS. I really mean it!"_

"Are you ready yet?" Asked Clay, standing in the doorway, dragging her trunk behind him.

"Yeah, I'm done," Said Kimiko, putting the letter down on the surface where she knew that her dad would find it, "I'm definitely done."

* * *

As they touched down in the temple ground, Kimiko almost fell of Dojo and kissed the ground. She finally felt like she was at home. However, she restrained herself. She didn't want to make herself feel even more stupid than she already did.

Master Fung approached them and smiled gently at them.

"Did you have a good trip?" He asked.

"Not the word for it," Said Clay as Raimundo and Omi walked off in opposite directions without a word and Kimiko stood looking at her feet.

"How would you describe it?" Asked Master Fung.

"Disastrous springs to mind," Said Clay as Kimiko continued to stare at nothing in particular.

"Well, you both look tired, I suggest a cup of tea and perhaps you can tell me about it." He said.

He seemed to be speaking to Kimiko and she knew it would have to be her to explain what had happened. As they sat down to tea, Kimiko got that feeling after coming home from a holiday and just feeling glad that the travelling is over and you're finally home where you can be yourself. She even smiled slightly.

"Now, please tell me off your 'disasters'," Said Master Fung.

Kimiko recalled the previous three days and explained everything. She explained about how she was using Jack as an outlet for her emotions and how she had been stringing Omi along for ages and how she knew she liked Raimundo, but she also liked Jack and then the wedding and everything on top of it was making everything so much worse.

" … and everything is just my fault!" Said Kimiko.

"I see," Said Master Fung, "It appears that things have not been going well."

"That's one way of putting it," said Clay.

"So is crappy," Said a voice from behind them.

Kimiko looked around as Raimundo approached the table and helped himself to tea. Master Fung nodded, but did not comment on his choice of words.

"This is not an easily solved situation." He said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Said Raimundo, sighing.

"You have a stain on the back of your t-shirt," Said Omi, also finally sitting at the table.

"How the … oh," Sad Raimundo, pulling his arms inside his shirt and turning it around before putting his arms out again, "Wrong way around."

There was silence for a minute, then Omi and Kimiko noticed each other and started laughing, which started off Clay, Master Fung and Raimundo. As they stopped, Kimiko wiped a tear of laughter from her cheek.

"Classic Raimundo," Said Omi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Raimundo.

"You and your particular style of 'baboonery'." Said Omi.

"Buffoonery." Corrected Kimiko.

"That too," said Omi and they all laughed again.

"When you've all finished comparing me to monkeys with bright butts, I think I'd like some more tea!" He said.

Kimiko passed him to pot and he poured some out before handing it back and she filled her own cup before passing it to Clay. They all sat in silence for a moment. Kimiko wasn't about to make the first move to break the silence.

"So, Kim," Said Raimundo looking at her, "When do we get the invites?"

"Invites?" asked Kimiko.

"To you wedding … or divorce, I'm willing to celebrate either." Said Raimundo.

"I don't know, papa's going to send me a letter when everything's ready so we'll know then … who said there was still going to be a wedding?" Asked Kimiko.

"Well, you've got to help out your dad's company right?" Said Raimundo, "And we're your best friends. I expect to be invited!"

"If you really want to come." Said Kimiko, looking down at her tea.

"We've got to get you out of there as soon as the wedding's over so you don't have to go home with Jack. You don't speak to him for a few months, maybe years, and you'll end up divorcing him and getting on with your life." Said Raimundo.

"In theory," Said Kimiko, "It's more complicated than that."

"How?" Asked Omi.

"It just is. I've got to act happy with him for a while," Said Kimiko, "So we might have to visit our parents a couple of times and then we'll start arguing and stuff and then we'll split up and then divorce. We can't look happy one minute and be getting divorced the next."

"So you're going to be spending some extra time with him?" Asked Clay.

"No more than necessary." Said Kimiko.

"I kind of got the impression you liked spending time with him." Said Raimundo, watching her.

Kimiko looked up and glared at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"Just an observation." Said Raimundo.

Kimiko get up and left the table angrily.

"Smooth move lover boy," Said Dojo, sitting on the table.

Raimundo hit him and he splattered against the wall and swore under his breath. Raimundo looked at where Kimiko had been sitting and almost felt a bit of regret. He knew he had taken it a step too far, but she deserved it … didn't she? Yeah … but she was put in this situation without much choice and … she had been feeling vulnerable when she went to Jack. Maybe she had been telling the truth when she said that she had only gone to Jack because she was upset.

"Damn girls are complicated," Said Raimundo angrily.

"Try living with a younger sister," Said Clay, "You figure it out a lot sooner."

"I'm not entirely sure your sister is a girl," Said Raimundo, who quickly received a sharp punch on the arm.

"Don' insult my little sister," Said Clay.

"Okay I fully respect her as a girl … or as much as I respect any girls." Said Raimundo.

"Perhaps that is the problem," Said Omi, "you do not respect Kimiko enough."

"Who asked you shorty?" Asked Raimundo.

"Well, it does make sense," Said Omi, "She is annoyed because you do not respect her as a girl."

"What else am I going to respect her as?" Asked Raimundo, "A horse?"

"If either of you respected Kimiko," Said Master Fung, making them jump as they had forgotten he was there, "you will respect her decisions. In _everything_ in her life."

Master Fung left and Clay picked up Dojo and followed. Raimundo and Omi looked at each other and frowned. Master Fung was right; if they were really Kimiko's friends and if they really liked her and cared for her as much as they thought they did then they should be able to respect her and the choice she makes in who she decides to stay with when this is all over, or who she _doesn't _decide to stay with.

"Damn girls are complicated," said Raimundo angrily.

"Yes they are, my friend," Said Omi, "Yes they are."

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry it's slightly shorter than normal, but I'm trying to build up to more stuff like Jack and Katnappe and stuff. This is my last update before 2006! WOOOOOOO!

I hope that you're enjoying this and I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	10. Too soon to care

Jack's hair was sticking up even more than usual when he entered the dining room at the hotel. It had been three days since he had last seen Kimiko. That was even less than when they had been enemies. He sat down at the table with his mother and put his mend down on his folded arms.

"Oh Jacky," Said Amber, trying to sort out his hair, "Please cheer up."

Jack didn't say anything; he just continued to stare into space. This was so stupid. Why were they still here? It's not like he had anyone to get married to. James Spicer entered the room, followed by Kimiko's father Takeshi Tohomiko.

"Good morning Jack!" Said his father enthusiastically.

Jack rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

"Oh dear," Said Amber, "Jack's been so down since Kimiko left. I think he's becoming depressed."

"Bit late," Muttered Jack.

"Well, we have some good news!" Said Tohomiko.

"You're playing to stab me repeatedly in the next five seconds?" Asked Jack.

"No, no. Much better!" He smiled, "Everything for the wedding is ready! Kimiko will be coming home as soon as I ask her to!"

Jack sat up, confused.

"Don't people normally wait a few years before getting married?" He asked.

"Well yes, but we feel that you and Kimiko hit it off so well that …"

"In other words, you need the money!" Said Jack.

"Jack!" Said Amber, horrified.

Jack got up and headed for the door.

"You come straight back here!" Said James.

Jack turned, furious.

"You know," He said, "you can't just throw two people into this situation and expect them to be happy the faster things go! You're trying to decide our futures for us and maybe you haven't considered that we have better things to do with our time than try to make _your _lives better! We have our _own_ lives to worry about without having to take care of yours!"

With that, he stormed out of the room.

Amber looked at her husband and back at the door.

"You don't suppose they've had an argument do you?" she asked.

"I suspect he's just missing Kimiko," Said James.

Mr Tohomiko was watching the doorway, thinking. He suddenly realised that he hadn't asked Kimiko if she was still happy with everything. He hadn't even asked her if she had someone else in mind. In fact, the first thing she had said after the parents asked her about was that 'she would do it'. It did make it sound as if she had only entered into this to earn money for their company.

"Perhaps we should suspend this whole thing?" Said James.

"No," Said Tohomiko, "I'll ask Kimiko to come back and I'll see what she says. Perhaps if she comes back Jack will cheer up a bit."

* * *

Katnappe leaned back in a tree watching through the window into the dining room, her camera phone in her hand. She watched as Jack entered and the parents soon followed. She watched still as Jack grew angry and yelled at the parents as he left. She had that entire screaming match on film with sound and everything. She couldn't wait to show it to Kimiko. Of course, she wouldn't let Kimiko know it was her. That would be way less fun.

* * *

Kimiko's hand held computer buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it. She had a message. Just what she wanted. Another message. For all she knew it could be another wonderful video about her and Jack. This totally sucked. She pulled it out and tapped the screen. The message came up … it was from her papa. She sighed; she knew what was coming now.

"Kimiko?" Asked Raimundo, walking around the corner, "I just to apologise for the other da … you got a message?"

"Yeah, from papa." She sighed, her eyes closed.

She didn't want to open them, then she felt someone hold her other day ever so softly.

"It's okay Kim, we'll stand by you." Said Raimundo gently.

Kimiko smiled and opened her eyes before the smile faded as she read the message aloud.

"_Dearest Kimiko,_

_I received you message and I was so very sorry to hear you had to leave like that. I hope the emergency has been sorted out._ ('Emergency?' thought Raimundo) _I am very sorry to say that Jack has not at all been himself lately. His mother is worried that he is becoming depressed without you. I however think that it is the thought of this marriage that is affecting him so. I hope that if you had any problems you would tell me. _

_Anyway, I'm writing to say that everything is prepared for your wedding and although this is sudden, I'll stand by you through out it and I hope that you're as happy as we are about this news. Please be true to your word and return home as soon as possible. After all, the wedding cannot happen without you!_

_Love from,_

_Papa."_

They both stood in silence.

"Three days of bliss and now back to hell." Said Kimiko.

"You consider chores bliss?" Asked Raimundo.

Kimiko smiled and scratched her head.

"Well, I'm going back to Japan." She looked up at Raimundo, "You know … if you wanted … you guys could come for moral support?"

"We'll be there Kim," Said Raimundo, "I might even wear my formal underwear."

"Not that anyone will be seeing it!" Said Kimiko, warningly, "I want this to be my perfect divorce intended wedding!"

"You know," Said Raimundo, "you might not even have to divorce him. You just kill him or something and make it look like he fell down the stairs."

"Ha ha," Said Kimiko, "Come on loser, back to Japan!"

They walked towards courtyard to tell the others.

"So … do you really have formal underwear?"

"Only the best!"

* * *

Even as Katnappe sent the email, she knew that this would probably get her found out, but she didn't care. She was going to crash the wedding anyway. This was payback and nothing was sweeter than her revenge against Jack … and Kimiko to whom she was fairly indifferent.

* * *

Kimiko groaned as she felt her computer buzz again while they were flying towards Japan. Raimundo, Omi and Clay all turned to watch as she tapped the screen again.

"Another video message?" She moaned.

The three boys leaned in.

"Who's it from this time?" Asked Clay.

"Someone called 'napping-the-kat-1800'." Sighed Kimiko, "this can't be good."

She tapped the message as they all leaned in to watch. They saw Jack enter the dining room at the hotel. He sat down at a table with his mother. He slumped down, his head on his arms, staring into space. He didn't reply to anything she said and then the two fathers entered. They began speaking and he ignored them until her father mentioned that the wedding would be as soon as she arrived. There was then some arguing and then they heard every word Jack said as clear as day.

"_You know, you can't just throw two people into this situation and expect them to be happy the faster things go! You're trying to decide our futures for us and maybe you haven't considered that we have better things to do with our time than try to make your lives better! We have our own lives to worry about without having to take care of yours!"_

He left straight after this and Kimiko blinked stupidly at the screen.

"It's like he's actually human!" Said Raimundo.

"He IS human," Said Kimiko, "and the last thing I said before leaving was that I couldn't love him … I actually feel sorry for him. He doesn't want to do this anymore than I do."

"You don't feel TOO sorry for him though? Right?" Asked Omi.

"Right!" Said Kimiko, "nothing is making go back there!"

"Good because otherwise I would have to buy you an actual wedding present if you we're getting married for real!" Said Raimundo.

"This isn't a joke Raimundo!" Said Kimiko, "I think I really hurt him …"

"Yeah well, so what?" Said Raimundo, "He's not important! The important thing here is your dad!"

"I know," Said Kimiko, "but why do I feel like I'm letting everyone down."

"You're not," Said Omi, "but you must not get emotionally attached to Jack Spicer, after all he is our enemy!"

* * *

Jack shuffled his feet uncomfortably as the large dragon touched down outside the hotel and Kimiko and her friends climbed down. He didn't want to look at them. This was way too painful.

At the same time, Kimiko was avoiding looking at him. After all, how can you look someone in the eye after the last thing you said to them was 'I can't love you'?

"Kimiko!" Said her father happily hugging his daughter, "Welcome back!"

"Yeah it feels like you've been gone a real long time," Said Jack, deadpan after being told by his mother to say something.

"Really?" Said Kimiko, "I think the time just flew by. Can we go inside? I'm cold."

"I'm gonna go pick up Master Fung for the wedding!" Said Dojo, lifting off and flying back in the direction of the temple.

Kimiko watched him and it felt like her last escape route was leaving.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly," Said Kimiko, bowing, "We had en emergency and as the dragon of fire, I had to attend."

"Of course," Said Amber, "It's no problem!"

As they entered the hotel, walked upstairs and sat in the dining room, Kimiko glanced around and her eyes settled on the window. That was where the video must have been shot from.

"Kim? What's up?" Asked Raimundo from the next table over.

Kimiko gave a meaningful glance at him and then nodded at the window gently. He got the message and got up, looking like he was just stretching his legs and went over to the window as though looking for something to do.

Kimiko turned back to Jack. He was tapping the table unconcernedly and looking at his phone.

"What?" He asked as he noticed her glance at him.

"I got a video message this morning," She said, "With you making some speech to our parents. It must have been shot from that window."

"Oh … you saw that, huh?" Said Jack, going slightly red, "I feel totally stupid for yelling at you dad like that too."

"Actually I thought it was the only decent thing you've done since agreeing to the marriage." Said Kimiko.

"Seriously?" Asked Jack.

Before Kimiko could answer, she heard Amber shriek and turned to see Raimundo suddenly leap from the window. He landed on the tree, but for a moment it looked like a suicide attempt.

"Raimundo! What are you doing you idiot?" Called Kimiko out of the window.

"Check this out!" Said Raimundo, picking up something.

He jumped back to the window and climbed in, much to the amazement of Amber and James, whose son had trouble in Gym. Raimundo was holding a long, well-used, steel nail file.

"What do you make of it?" Asked Raimundo.

"I'm not sure, but … it looks familiar. I just can't think of where from …" Said Jack.

"Sure it's not yours?" Asked Clay.

"Ha ha," Said Jack, "so funny."

The parents looked on at this strange scene with amazement. It almost as though they had done this sort of thing a thousand times before and there was something really strange about them gathering around an ordinary object like a nail file. It was like gathering around a ring, or a shirt, or a comb. What was so special?

"Well, I'm guessing whoever this person is they're trying to mess this up," Said Kimiko.

"Or just trying to get at either you or Jack." Said Raimundo.

"I don't think there's anyone who'd want to get back at me" She quickly added, "present company excluded."

"So that leaves Jack!" Said Clay, "got any enemies?"

"Oh where do I begin?" said Jack, raising his eyes.

Again, they all looked at the file and frowned. Who did it belong to?

* * *

(A/N) Hello! I hope you're having a good 2006 and I just updated my bio page! How you all doing? I'm thinking that this story isn't going to be too much longer, but probably a couple more chapters, maybe more.

I was just wondering if anyone who reads this could tell me if they've ever actually listened to Dresden Dolls. Not just Coin Operated Boy, but any of their songs because I honestly think they rock and I think this songs suits this fic pretty well if you listen closely to the lyrics.

I hope you're enjoying this. Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	11. Deciding the dress

"What do you think?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah that's great," Said Kimiko, not looking up from her hand held computer, attempting to track the video message.

"Kimiko!" Said Amber impatiently, "Please look before you decide."

Kimiko blinked and looked up. What she saw before her was a mountain of white frill making it look like a giant shapeless pile of whipped cream.

"On second thoughts chuck it away!" She said, leaning back slightly in disgust.

"Well you have to decide on one of these dresses soon." Said Amber, "The wedding is only days away!"

"I know, it's just I've been getting weird emails and I want to find out who's been sending them." Said Kimiko.

"It might just be someone pulling pranks." Said Amber, "How about this one?"

She was holding up a white strapless dress.

"Too boring." Said Kimiko, "It's got to look pretty, but not like an ice-cream."

"I suppose you only get married once with any luck. It's got to be special." Said Amber.

"What was your dress like?" Asked Kimiko, quickly changing the subject.

"As many frills as I could fit onto one dress. I liked 'over the top'." Said Amber, grinning.

"Do they have any that aren't boring or too frilly?" Asked Kimiko.

Amber nodded slightly and walked across the shop. When she returned, in her hands she was holding a snowy- white kimono with silver embroidery which when you looked carefully, formed beautiful oriental dragons that shimmered whenever the dress moved. Her mouth remained slightly open and Amber looked up at her to see her reaction.

"I'm guessing this one will do?" She asked, smiling.

"Kimiko likes …" gasped Kimiko.

Amber gestured to the sails assistant.

"She'll like to try this one on." She said and Kimiko continued to stare at the dress.

* * *

"You've got to wear a tux." Said Raimundo.

"But they suck!" whined Jack, "Why can't I just wear what I want to wear?"

"It's not the way it's done," Said Clay.

Raimundo, Clay and Omi had all decided to go with Jack and help him prepare, just to make things easier on Kimiko, but Raimundo kept thinking about what Jack had said to the parents and this helped him keep his temper with him. He was trying to look at it from Kimiko's point of view and Raimundo had to respect that.

"I hate this!" whined Jack for the millionth time that day, "I don't think this is going to work."

"That's why you're getting divorced." Said Raimundo.

Clay and Omi went to look for other suits, leaving them to discuss this again.

"Besides I thought that you wanted Kimiko?" Said Raimundo.

"But she doesn't want me," said Jack, "And I'm not intending to inflict myself upon her for any longer than I have to."

"Never stopped you before," Said Raimundo.

"I mean apart from my battle for world conquest." Said Jack.

"So this won't stop you being evil?" Asked Raimundo.

"Oh please," Said Jack, "Nothing can stop me from being evil!"

"Don't you actually have to become evil before you can stay evil?" Said Clay.

"Don't go there!" Said Jack.

* * *

Kimiko turned around in the mirror. The dress was tight fitting and looked great. She loved it and she almost felt guilty that she was using it for a fake wedding, but she could always use it for her real wedding one day. However, that seemed slightly cheap.

"So?" She turned to Amber, "What do you think?"

Amber put a hand to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears as she gazed upon Kimiko.

"It's not that bad is it?" Asked Kimiko.

"No it's not that …" She sighed, "You look beautiful."

Kimiko smiled and looked back in the mirror. She couldn't wait to show her friends, but she'd have to.

"Kimiko, I was wondering …"

Kimiko turned and looked at Amber.

"Did you and Jack have a fight before you went back to the temple?" Asked Amber concernedly.

"I … um … why?" Asked Kimiko, not wanting to answer.

"It's just that Jack seemed so down and was getting angry over the slightest things. He actually yelled at us when we told him that everything was ready." Said Amber, "I'm just a little worried."

"It was probably just nerves," Said Kimiko in a 'would-be-casual' voice.

"I suppose …" Amber sat down sadly, "He's not my little boy anymore … he never will be."

"But he'll still be your son," Said Kimiko, "no one can take that away."

"No, but … I am going to miss him. He's grown up so much recently. It's amazing …" She suddenly gasped, "You haven't slept with him yet have you?"

"What!" Shouted Kimiko, suddenly, "No! No-no! NO!"

"You're a good girl," said Amber, "I know how some of these teenagers can be and when I heard you live with three boys …"

"Well I'm not like that!" Said Kimiko suddenly, "Never, with none of them, ever! Not with Jack either!"

"So you're going to wait until after the wedding?" Asked Amber.

"Um … yeah … I don't want to mess things up before the wedding," said Kimiko, hardly believing what she was talking about.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Said Kimiko, walking away, feeling like she was about to pass out from embarrassment.

* * *

"So what now?" Said Jack as they left the suit store.

"We go back to the hotel and wait for the 'joyous' day." Said Omi with a bitter streak none of them had ever heard him use.

There was complete silence after this statement except for the tapping of their shoes on the pathway. Once again, none of them wanted to break the stony silence. This was becoming a pattern with them. A pattern they would have to break before they got to the hotel, Jack's father, after all, thought that they had volunteered to go with him so they could make friends with Kimiko's 'boyfriend'.

As they walked through the doors and spotted the parents all of them broke into fake laughter. Mr Spicer and Tohomiko turned as they entered and smiled at the almost seamless delight on their faces, having just apparently made new friends.

"Did you have a good time?" asked James.

"It was great," Said Jack, "Trying on expensive suits, making fun of nothing in particular."

"Just the way to have a good time!" Said Raimundo.

"I'm glad." Said Mr Tohomiko, "Have you seen Kimiko and Mrs Spicer?"

"No," said Omi, "We have not seen them all day."

"I was just wondering," Said Mr Tohomiko.

* * *

Kimiko shifted uncomfortably in her seat as they drove back to the hotel. The previous conversation was still fresh in her mind. The thought wasn't enough to gross her out after all they had been through, but she had told Jack that she didn't love him and it was difficult to think of them entering into any sort of … relationship like that after she had said that. Damn parents, they mess everything up.

"Are you alright Kimiko?" Asked Amber timidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Said Kimiko quickly. A little too quickly.

"You've been very quiet." Said Amber.

"I'm just a little tired after flying over from China," said Kimiko as her excuse.

They pulled up outside the hotel and get out of the car. Amber helped her pull out the large bag concealing her wedding dress. As they entered, Amber walked straight up the stairs and put the dress away. The wedding was going to be held in the large gardens out the back of the hotel and so everything was being sent straight there.

"I'm guessing you got one," Said Clay.

Kimiko nodded, thinking of the beautiful dress hidden upstairs.

"Looking forward to the big day," Said Jack sarcastically from where he was slumped in his chair.

"At least put a little effort in," Said Raimundo, "you've got to make this look good."

"In theory," Said Kimiko, "But it doesn't really matter. We're going to disappear straight afterwards so no one will be able to question us about our actions anyway. Right?" She added, looking at Jack.

"Sure, whatever," Said Jack, waving his hand unconcernedly.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Said Omi.

"He's not the only one," Said Raimundo.

"Just a couple more days," Said Kimiko.

"Yeah, just a couple more days," Said Jack, standing up and walking towards the window.

"Have you figured out who the nail-file belongs to?" Asked Clay.

"I haven't even had time to think about it. I know it's going to be so obvious when I figure it out, but right now I just can't." Said Kimiko.

They all sat in silence, considering the clues they have so far. Kimiko had it on the tip of her tongue she just couldn't think of it with everything else going on in her head. Katonapp2020, Cat-call300, napping-the-kat-1800 and a nail file. Kat, cat, kat … cats … nail file … Katna …

"Kimiko!" Said her father, walking through the door, "You're back!"

Kimiko's chain of thought was suddenly completely broken; she couldn't even remember what she had been thinking about.

"What is it papa?" Asked Kimiko, smiling gently.

"I need you help me organise the seating! You too Jack," Said her father.

"But I thought we were leaving straight away?" Said Kimiko.

"But the guests will want to speak with you!" Said her father.

"We'll help you organise it around us," Said Jack, sighing as he approached the door.

* * *

Katnappe smiled to herself, thinking about everything she had done. These fools hadn't even made the connection yet. She had been hoping that Kimiko and the others would be too shaken by all her videos flying around the notice that they were more or less the same address over and over again, not to mention how distracted they would be with all the wedding plans. This was way too fun, but what should she do next? Maybe just running the wedding would be enough.

She wondered how much Kimiko would feel towards Jack after she found out what he had done. There was no way she was letting that slide. She couldn't wait to get there and announce it in front of everyone and of course, Amber Spicer would find out that her perfect little son wasn't everything he claimed to be. That whiny little runt would have a wedding day he would never forget.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's shorter than normal. Just for the record, I have no idea what Jack's done yet. I've got a couple of ideas, but it might turn out not to be anything that drastic and she's just over reacting or it could be something that some people would be really offended by and others would just find funny.

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this. Lots of luv Becky.


	12. The Big Day

Kimiko awoke and her heart thudded with a mixture of dread and anticipation. This was it. No day was bigger than this one.

"Kimiko, are you awake?" Asked Amber, sticking her head round the door, "We're waiting to get started."

"I'm up," Said Kimiko, stretching and yawning widely.

"When you're ready we'll start on your makeup." Said Amber, "But first breakfast, you need a decent meal for the big day."

"I'll be out in a second." Said Kimiko, sliding her feet into her slippers.

Amber disappeared again and Kimiko groaned and slumped her head in her hands. This was not what she wanted. This totally sucked.

* * *

Somewhere else in the hotel at the exact same moment:

Jack awoke and his heart thudded with a mixture of dread and anticipation. This was it. No day was bigger than this one.

"Jack, are you awake?" Asked James, looking around the door, "We're waiting to get started."

"I'm up," Moaned Jack, stretching and yawning widely.

"When you're ready we'll start on that ridiculous hair." Said James, "But first breakfast, you need a decent meal for the big day."

"I'll be out in a second," Said Jack, standing and stretching again.

James disappeared again and Jack groaned, sat down and slumped his head in his hands. This what not what he wanted. This totally sucked.

* * *

Katnappe had been up for hours. She was already posted in the hotel, hidden in the upper levels and preparing to sneak into the room where the wedding was going to be held. She couldn't wait for the perfect moment. This was going to be so much fun! Jack was going to regret this every second for the rest of his life.

* * *

Kimiko walked out into the living room to see everyone waiting for her, looking excited. A lot of these women she had only met the previous night at the rehearsal dinner. Most of them were smiley and annoying, much like most of the women on her side of the family.

"Breakfast!" One said, grinning widely as they others crowded around her, preparing to start meddling anyway they saw fit.

"I … um … need some air!" Said Kimiko, pulling away, walking quickly out of the door and closing the door before closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall.

She never thought it was going to be this difficult.

* * *

Jack walked into the living room to see them all sat around, drinking cups of coffee or playing video games. Strange way to act on the biggest day of his life. He looked around; he could see Clay, his dad, Kimiko's dad, some of Kimiko's relations, some of his relations, Omi, Dojo, but no Raimundo. The one guy he wouldn't mind seeing for a change and he wasn't around. At least Raimundo would understand his dread.

"Where's Raimundo?" He asked Clay, who handed him a cup of coffee.

"He went out a little while ago," Said Clay, "I think it's best just to leave him alone for now."

"Probably," Said Jack, running a hand through his wild and red hair, "I don't blame him for running out."

"He'll be back in time for the wedding, he promised Kimiko he'd be there for her." Said Clay.

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked up at the cowboy.

"It wasn't that sort of promise," said Clay, "he might have feelings for her and she might have feelings for him, and you for that matter, but she only wants to be friends."

"Or enemies in our case," said Jack.

"Well we all want that," Said Omi.

"You're the best enemies a guy could ask for," Said Jack, hugging them both tightly around the neck.

"Three second rule!" Snapped Omi.

* * *

Kimiko groaned and turned the face the door again.

"Kimiko," Said Raimundo, a little way along the corridor.

"Rai?" Said Kimiko, smiling slightly.

"How's you?" Asked Raimundo.

"Tired and dreading every second of this day." She said, "I really want to thank you for being here."

"Like I would miss this," said Raimundo, "and we'll be back at the temple before you know it."

"Here's hoping," said Kimiko, crossing her fingers, "I'd better go back inside."

"Don't I get a hug?" asked Raimundo.

Kimiko smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for everything."

"Thank you," he whispered, "for being everything."

She pulled away, smiled and went back inside.

Raimundo frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

"God give me strength," He sighed and turned away and began waling back towards Jack's room.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone was beginning to gather in the wedding room. Kimiko was waiting in a little room, dressed in her wedding dress and fully made up. All she wanted now was to get this over and done with. She was sick of people crying at the sight of her and telling her how beautiful she was. She wished none of this had happened and that she was back at the temple, with her friends and even Jack but in an 'enemies' relationship. The idea of marrying him was making her worried about what was going to happen to their life at the temple.

She remembered the temple well. She could smell the incense and candles and she could see the gardens and she could hear the birds and squirrels and rabbits and fish and monkeys all around her. But they faded as she was drawn back to the present. Se was miles away from the temple and she couldn't hear anything except the chatter of people in the next room and the smells of fresh food being cooked.

Someone looked around the door. It was a pale skinned, black haired, pretty girl. She was dressed as a bridesmaid and was smiling happily at her. It was Keiko.

"We're ready Kimiko, it's time to go." She said.

"Alright," Said Kimiko quietly, turning to face her, "Lets do this."

* * *

Jack stood at the alter, shifting from foot to foot. The priest looked at him nervously. He wasn't expecting him to be this impatient waiting for the girl of his dreams to walk up the aisle.

"Jack!" Hissed his father, "Stand still!"

Jack stopped shuffling his feet and stood tall. He glanced around the full room nervously and took a deep breath.

The music began to play. Jack took another deep breath and held it this time. He watched the door. It opened and one bridesmaid entered, then another and then another. Then finally, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen stood in the doorway. Kimiko, dressed in a snowy white Kimono embroidered with silver dragons. Her hair was caught up on her head, held in place by what he recognised as the Tangle-Web-Comb and woven into the black strand of her hair were white flowers. She wasn't exactly smiling, but she didn't look unhappy. Her face looked content and her lips were slightly curved up like she was just satisfied to be there.

As she walked up the aisle, Jack grew very conscious of the lump in his throat, stopping him from saying what he was thinking. As she drew up next to him, he managed to wrench his lips apart and clear his throat.

"You look amazing," He said hoarsely.

"So do you," Said Kimiko. Her blue eyes glittering with the lights dotted around the walls.

"Are you ready to begin?" Asked the priest.

"Yes," Said Kimiko, though what she was tempted to say was 'as ready as I'll ever be'.

Jack nodded and the priest began.

"Dearly beloved …"

After that first line, Kimiko wasn't really listening. She was thinking about everything that had happened recently. Was she ready for this? She responded when the priest asked her to, but was it really her responding or was it sense of what was right?

"If anyone knows why these two people should no be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the priest.

There was silence, then:

"I OBJECT!" Shouted a voice.

Kimiko and Jack span around. Raimundo was standing up…

* * *

Kimiko stared at him as he glared at Jack. Then he smiled and laughed.

"Just kidding, please continue." He said and sat back down.

Everyone laughed a bit, except Jack and Kimiko who both looked as though they were about to pass out.

"I'm sooooo going to kill him. Is there anything he can't manage to mess up?" Said Kimiko bitterly under her breath.

"I dunno, but I was really thought he was serious for a moment there." Whispered Jack.

"Well," Said the priest, obviously annoyed at being interrupted so rudely, "We should continue."

He said something else, but Kimiko was too busy glaring at Raimundo out of the corner of her eye to listen.

" … I now pronounce you …" Began the priest, but he didn't finish.

Someone jumped through the glass window in the room. That someone was dressed in a black cat suit and Kimiko and Jack only knew one person who dressed like that. Suddenly everything fell into place. The cat names, the e-mails, the nail file …

"Katnappe!" they both shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Shouted Omi, standing up.

"I came for the wedding." Said Katnappe, smiling maliciously.

"You're not on the guest list," Said Clay.

"How did you even know about it?" Asked Raimundo.

Katnappe smiled and focused her attention on Kimiko, who she knew had realised.

"It was you," Hissed Kimiko, "You're the one who's been sending me those messages. You've been spying on us, trying to mess this thing up!"

"Correct, but I had a feeling the wedding was going to happen anyway," Sighed Katnappe.

"Do you seriously hate me that much?" Said Kimiko.

"No, well yes, but no, not you," Said Katnappe.

Kimiko's eyes widened and she glanced at Jack.

"It's me," Said Jack, "You've been trying to mess this up for me."

"Of course," Hissed Katnappe, "you thought that I was going to let you get away with it?"

"I was kind of hoping," Said Jack, scratching the back of his head.

Kimiko had had enough. She tore a rip up one side of her dress giving her space to move and then she jumped at Katnappe. She hit her in the stomach and gave a flying kick, sending Katnappe flying into the wall. Katnappe had not been expecting this and hit the wall hard. She slumped on the floor. Kimiko and Jack ran over and stood above her.

Kimiko pulled back her hood and James and Amber gasped. Her hair was blue, green and pink.

"Ashley?" Asked Amber, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because she's a total bitch!" spat Kimiko, kicking her in the leg.

"Because I wanted to get back as whiny boy there!" Said Katnappe, nodding at Jack.

"What did he do that was so bad it made you want to destroy my wedding day?" Asked Kimiko.

"I didn't do anything!" Said Jack too quickly to sound convincing, "You know her, always stealing and lying!"

"So are you," Said Raimundo.

"What did you do?" Asked Kimiko.

"I'll tell you what he did!" Said Katnappe, dragging herself to her feet.

She stretched and her neck cracked and she twisted her head from side to side.

"It all started a couple of weeks ago, he decided to pull a prank on me," Said Katnappe, "it started of simple, he put glue all over my floor so that when I stepped on it I'd get stuck to the floor, then he sneaked in and stole my Shen-Gong-Wu. That was more or less Jack's style. So I had to steal them back. I set up a cage in his room and when he opened the door it fell down on him and I got the Shen-Gong-Wu back." She glared at him, "But he started making his little pranks more and more nasty. So I had to do the same. Then he just took it too far …"

"Get a move on!" Said Kimiko.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold on." Said Katnappe, "First, he hacked into my on-line diary, which up until recently had been locked to the public, then he typed in a load of crap about me liking him and liking to do things that … well, no one should even know what that is never mind doing it! Then he made it public, but he didn't stop there, he sent to everyone with an e-mail account!"

"Dude, that was you?" Asked Raimundo.

"I got that too!" Said Kimiko, shivering, "but that was it?"

"Oh no, that wasn't it!" Said Katnappe, "He waited until I was asleep and drew all over my face in permanent marker! He then took a picture and e-mailed it to a blimp and had it fly over New York. He THEN he swapped my conditioner, shampoo and hair moose with slow reaction hair dye!"

"My own permanent formula," Said Jack.

"And it did THIS to my hair!" said Katnappe, pointing to her brightly coloured head, "He then sold my super-kittens to a dog training facility, which won't return them by the way, then he took a picture of my head. Planted on someone else's body and sent flyers around saying that I'm a famous porn-star and put my REAL address on it. I keep getting people knocking on my door expecting free … well that's not the point! Anyway, it was all his fault!"

Kimiko turned to Jack and stared at him.

"You did that to her?" She asked.

"Well … yeah, but it was just for laughs!" Said Jack defensively.

"Personally I'm not sure whose side I should be on!" Snapped Kimiko, "Katnappe seems to be in the right, but she just helped Raimundo destroy my wedding day!"

"I was just kidding!" Said Raimundo, "It was just something I've always wanted to do!"

Kimiko looked Jack straight in the face. Clay, Omi and Raimundo stood around them to give them privacy.

"How to you expect me to believe that you really care for me when you go and do things like this?" She asked quietly so no one could hear.

"You don't care for me, so why should I care?" He asked, before shaking his head and sighing deeply, "Let's just get this over with and I'll get the divorce sorted out in a few months. In the mean time we'll just go back to normal."

Kimiko nodded and Omi, Clay and Raimundo went back to their seats. Kimiko and Jack turned to the priest.

"You can finish up now," said Jack.

The priest, who looked very shaken, started flicking through his book, trying to find the right place and then he looked up, trying to smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife …"

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend. I've had the week from hell, but I've written a one-shot horror story to make up for it. Enjoy.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	13. A final Signature

The first few rays of light were beginning to shine through the high windows in the temple walls. They fell across the separate rooms of the four sleeping figures. The light hit the face of a young girl obviously of Japanese heritage. Her black hair was spread out like a halo for her pale face and shoved into her clustered room was a collection of hair dyes, make up kits and electronic gadgets. On the walls were posters of her favourite bands with the names written in elegant Japanese lettering. A trunk above her head was left lying open, full of a variety of different co-ordinated outfits each in a separate clear clothes bag to stop them from getting mixed. Written on each of these bags was the name 'Kimiko' written in slender handwriting. Just peeking out from under the pillow her head was resting on was the corner of her diary and a picture of her dressed in a snowy white kimono, stood next to a red headed boy dressed in a suit.

The came a deafening boom and the entire temple shook. The four sleeping figures sat up.

"What is it?" Asked Kimiko, stretching.

"I think we could probably guess," Said Omi.

They all got up and dressed in record time and ran out into the courtyard. There, stood on the roof, surrounded by robotic figures stood the red headed boy.

"Hello xiaolin losers!" He called in a loud and cackling voice, "I've come for the Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"Over our dead bodies Jack Spicer!" Shouted Kimiko.

"Oh! Yeah!" Said Jack, pulling a collection of forms out from his backpack, "You've gotta sign these!"

Kimiko jumped up onto the roof and stood beside him.

"Jack-bots! Attack!" Shouted Jack and the robots leaped into action. Jack turned to Kimiko, ignoring the fact that his robots were being smashed into pieces.

"Sign here," He said, passing her a pen, " Cam-bots! You'd better be getting this on film … initials here,"

The ducked as a robot flew in there direction.

"Sorry Kim!" Shouted Clay.

"Sign here," Said Jack, turning the page, "Show no mercy … sign here … initials here … destroy them!"

Jack turned the page again and Kimiko threw a hand of fire at the nearest Cam-Bot.

"Sign here," Said Jack, "And … here … you call that fighting? You're pathetic!"

"Do you mind paying attention?" Said Kimiko, glaring at him.

"Well your friends are destroying my robots!" Snapped Jack, pointing at the bottom of the last page, "Just sign here and it's all over."

Kimiko put the pen to the paper and her slender handwriting formed the name _Kimiko Tohomiko – Spicer_.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"That's it," Said Jack, "We're officially divorced."

They smiled briefly at each other and Kimiko hugged him.

"Thank you … for everything." She said, "It's a shame you can't be friends with us."

"Well … I can be a friend with you." He said, "I can't exactly hate you."

Kimiko kissed him on the cheek and then slid down the roof and joined in destroying the last of the Jack-bots. Soon they were no more than smoking heaps of rubble.

"Jack-bots, retreat!" Shouted Jack, gesturing away from the temple.

As the bots left, Jack tapped the papers to his head in a sort of salute and flew off into the distance.

"So … that's it?" Asked Raimundo, "It's over?"

"It's over … and I think I've been put off guys for at least another year," She said, "No offence."

"None taken." Said Raimundo, "I get it … and I'm glad you're happy."

"For now," Said Kimiko, "But this has been our craziest adventure to date!"

As they looked into the sun rise, they all got a sense that everything could finally go back to normal and couldn't help but feel, for the first time in what seemed like years, happy.

* * *

THE END

(A/N) I think I should've just put it on the end of the last chapter, but I wanted to finish it like this. Everything is more or less back where is started and we don't know who Kimiko will end up with, but lets face the facts, she's not gonna want to date anyone for a while.

I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


End file.
